The Hidden Paw
by JeffnaBoots
Summary: The numbers were devastating, and Munkustrap suffered in the tense silence as Deuteronomy took in the sheer tragedy. With his father's comforting bulk behind him, his warm body shielding him from everything that had happened, Munkustrap burst into tears, silently sobbing into his paws. He'd lost his brothers, sisters and friends. How could they recover from this? (Pre-Musical)
1. The First Night

_A/N: Morning everyone. Before anyone jumps down my throat, this fic is also on DA - see a link to it in my profile or drop me a line over there if you don't believe me._

 _ **Background:** This is a Cats fic that explains the story behind Grizabella's whole... exile, thing... and also kind of... brings you from the ground up. From the start of the Jellicles in that junkyard to the Musical, and then I think I'm also going past that to find out what will happen to Macavity (for justice and all that). It's heavily Munkustrap-centric, most of everything will be told from his perspective, and then other cats like Demeter and Grizabella may have centric chapters here and there. Who knows. That may change. It's an exciting rollercoaster for me too. You'll probably be able to tell quite early on which characters I adore and which ones I just glaze over, so be wary of that. _

_**Setting:** I've placed the junkyard near Epping Forest, in the UK. I do not live there and it's only a very basic point of reference for me, so if there are any geographical inaccuracies, blame my creative licence._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Speaking of that creative licence - I don't own Cats. I just went and saw the stage production for the first time when it came to my home town. I subsequently saw it a second time, and now am travelling interstate to go and see it again. It was AMAZING. I'd known of Cats and was a little obsessed as a kid, but now I'm older and all I want to do is immerse myself into the fandom again...so I hope you guys are still out there?_

 ** _Rating:_ There will be aplenty of themes in this story, not limited to dub-con, rape, miscarriage, kittens as a product of rape, kitten grooming, suicidal thoughts, mass killings, infertility, birth scenes ;), torture, kidnappings etc.** _(Wow it sounds awful when you lay it out like that)_ **Please keep in mind that this is not a sad fic. There will just be sad moments. Also, I will never get explicit. While there'll be suggestions of sex, and maybe some lewd comments, it's all going to fade to black ;) But still, this fic could be triggering to some people and that's the opposite of what I want. I'm not going to rate every chapter, so consider this your warning. The only thing that is absolutely not in here is 'underage' sex. I refuse to let anyone touch the kits. :P**

 ** _Last thing:_**

 _If any of you have seen the UK and Australia versions of CATS, you'll notice that The Rum Tum Tugger has had a bit of a makeover. He is now a young hip-hop cat and raps instead of sings. Despite absolutely adoring_ _John Partridge in the movie, I find that this younger Tugger adds a really interesting dynamic to the cast and because of the way this story is, he will be portrayed as a kitten somewhere around Misto's age in the musical (as they are like, besties, during the entire thing)._

 _Also, families are confusing so if it gets awful, let me know and I'll clarify things. I do have a family tree that I'll post on Deviant Art once all the kits are born (there are a few surprises), so hopefully you guys can hold out until then._

 _Now, we begin._

* * *

It was dark.

The moon had risen high into the night sky – the perfect time for Jellicles to be out and about. It was the perfect time for capers and mischievousness. Munkustrap should have been sparring with his older brothers, or lazing about.

But Munkustrap couldn't even blink.

His heart pounded as he sat, on alert. Ears twitching, hearing everything and nothing. His eyes were wide and drying out as he waited for _anything_.

A shiver rippled through him and he pushed the days' memories from his mind. He wouldn't think about it. Not yet.

"Munk?" a kind, pained voice called through the darkness.

Munkustrap was up the tree in seconds, peering at Jenny through the thin veil of darkness. "What's wrong?"

"Jelly," the queen said softly, "She's in a bad way, sweetheart,"

Munkustrap scowled at the nickname, but this wasn't the time to protest. "Do you… do you think she'll live?"

Jenny glanced up when a pained mewl echoed through the woods, and she lay a hand on his shoulder. "I'll let you know,"

Munkustrap's head dipped with the weight of their current issues, with being alone, and Jenny tutted quietly. "You should get some sleep."

"What if…" Munkustrap seemed to shrink, his voice dropping to a whisper. "What if he comes back?"

Jenny's eyes softened, stretching slightly and groaning. Munkustrap's eyes flicked to her swollen belly, watching it convulse as the kitten inside shifted.

"There isn't much we can do now, Munk…" she said delicately, "You shouldn't worry yourself over all of this..." she took a deep breath to settle herself and her unborn kitten. "How is Bombalurina?"

"Alonzo is with her," Munkustrap said quietly, glancing to another set of branches. He could hear her pain-filled sobs, and was trying desperately to ignore them. Her mother and Demeter were among those unaccounted for.

"Tell us a story?" Jenny asked softly, moving back up the branches to where he could see Jelly's tail and a tiny bit of Asparagus' hind legs.

"I-I can't-"

"Please…" a tiny voice asked from another branch, below him this time.

Munkustrap scaled the trunk, until he arrived on the branch that held the eldest of the kittens – Cassandra, with Munkustrap's brother in her arms, young Plato tucked against her side.

Tugger reached out with grabby hands and Munkustrap took the kitten, thanking Cassandra quietly. She stared down her nose at him, eyes red from crying.

Tugger had been the youngest to make it out of the abandoned warehouse that the tribe of fifty-five Jellicles had called home for almost ten years.

Now… Munkustrap could only imagine the scene that it would show now – bodies everywhere…blood-

"A story?" Tugger asked again, nuzzling into his warm chest.

Munkustrap gazed down at his half-brother, related only through their father – Old Deuteronomy. Oh, how Munkustrap wished the wise old cat would appear. To take care of everything like he always did.

"The awefull battle… of the Pekes and the Pollicles…" he started slowly, his voice timid.

"Speak up!" Asparagus called, and Munkustrap switched to a different branch – just below Cassandra.

He could see the ground clearly from here – would be able to look after his tiny tribe. He lifted his voice so those up the top could hear, and the cries of pain and the sobbing subsided as he recited his favourite tale, the one that he always asked his father to tell.

"All hail and all power to the Great Rumpus Cat," Munkustrap had almost fallen back into a whisper by the end of it all, and by the gentle snores above, he could tell he'd put them to sleep. Tugger stirred, one eye cracking open to gaze up at Munkustrap.

Not wanting him to wake up, Munkustrap started singing – making it up this time, just to keep them asleep.

"I…have a Gumbie cat in mind…" he sang softly, "Her name is JennyAnyDots…"

He sang on, starting to make up other stories, now only singing to himself as both Bombalurina and Alonzo fell asleep as well.

That was, until his nose twitched and he stopped mid-word, the fur on his neck bristling. Tugger stirred, a tiny yawn escaping his lips, and Munkustrap quietly hushed him, keeping him close as he scaled down the tree.

He listened hard, nose twitching, until he recognised Skimbleshank's comforting scent, and all tension left him.

"Skimble?" he called hopefully, stepping forward when another scent hit him and he closed his eyes in relief.

Old Deuteronomy.

"Munkustap?" Old Deuteronomy was not composed as usual. "My son," he said gruffly, pulling the young kitten close.

Munkustrap almost suffocated against his fur but allowed himself to be held, making sure Tugger was secure and safe.

"Father…" Munkustrap whispered. "There's… nine of us left."

The numbers were devastating, and Munkustrap suffered in the tense silence as Deuteronomy took in the sheer tragedy. He quietly sent Skimbleshanks to check on the rest of the cats up the tree, to stand over them while they slept.

"Come," Old Deuteronomy said softly, and for the first time in his life, he was unsure of what to say. He took Munkustrap, and the kitten folded underneath him, curling into his arms. Old Deuteronomy carried him up the tree, to the lowest branch, and settled him between his large bulk and the trunk.

Grateful to be hidden, Munkustrap turned away from his father when he took Tugger, leaning against the trunk. With his father's comforting bulk behind him, his warm body shielding him from everything that had happened, Munkustrap burst into tears, silently sobbing into his paws. He'd lost his brothers, sisters and friends.

Old Deuteronomy was silent, and Munkustrap fell into a restless sleep, eager to let his father take over.


	2. The Following Day

"Come on, son…" Old Deuteronomy woke Munkustrap only five hours after he'd fallen asleep.

It was dawn, and Munkustrap was stiff and sore from the tree. He took a moment to stretch, before his eyes widened. "How is Jelly?"

Old Deuteronomy managed a small smile, "She will be okay,"

Munkustrap knew there was something his father wasn't telling him, but he let it go, "And the tribe?"

"Except for Jelly, the others are unharmed. They scattered, as they were supposed to. But now it's time to regroup, and renew. We search for a new home."

Munkustrap stared up at his father with sad eyes. He'd been born in the warehouse… but he also knew he didn't want to return to that place ever again. He nodded slowly, heaving a breath.

"I'll gather the kittens," he said, and Old Deuteronomy gave him another smile, proud of his boy.

He made his way up the tree, finding Alonzo and Bombalurina curled against each other. The queen's eyes flickered gently, and suddenly she jolted awake, eyes wide with terror.

"You're safe, you're safe!" Munkustrap assured her, hands up as a sign of peace. Bombalurina's eyes locked onto Munkustrap's and he felt her pain, her anxiety. "You're fine, Bomba. I promise."

She nodded slowly, and Alonzo silently got to his feet, sad but calm eyes watching Munkustrap. It had always been like that – Alonzo was older, but he always liked to follow Munkustrap around anyway.

"Is everyone okay?" Alonzo asked quietly. He'd always been a little reserved, but this was unnerving.

Munkustrap nodded slowly, "As okay as they can be. Come on. My father wants us to start moving…"

He turned to go, but Bombalurina hissed quietly. "We're leaving the warehouse?"

"We have to. Mac-" Munkustrap paused. He couldn't even say his brothers' name. "He might come back."

Bombalurina shivered and Alonzo couldn't help himself, showing his teeth with distain. Bombalurina let out a long breath, gathering herself.

"Tell me what I can do to help you," Munkustrap said quietly, meeting her eyes and trying to show her that he would literally do _anything_ to make her okay.

Bombalurina let out a huff of a laugh, surprising herself with the sound, "You're only a kitten, stop being so serious…"

Munkustrap just gazed up at her, happy to see her smile. It was hard times, but they would move on. He knew that really, but his heart ached now. All he knew was that Old Deuteronomy was trying to keep them safe, and so he would do the same.

The three kittens dropped from the tree to meet the older cats. Jellylorum was pale, bruised and still bloody, her eyes sunken in from crying. Jenny looked ready to burst, bags under her eyes. Asparagus – who had been watching Jenny and the kittens at the time of the attack – had escaped with them to keep them safe, and was the only one who seemed untouched by the experience.

"Shall we hunt?" Asparagus asked Old Deuteronomy, glancing at Skimbleshanks, who nodded.

"What if-" Munkustrap steeled himsef, "What if Macavity comes back?" he interjected, before cowering slightly – ashamed that he'd spoken when the question wasn't aimed at him.

Old Deuteronomy didn't seem to mind, passing Tugger over to his son and thinking quietly. "Better to be well fed and scared than starving and outnumbered."

Skimbleshanks smiled and he and Asparagus gave a low bow, moving into the woods to hunt game.

Munkustrap watched them go, worried for them. "How will they find us?"

"They know our scent. For now, we look for a place to call home."

Munkustrap sighed, cuddling Tugger closer to his chest before setting him down to walk on his own. It would strengthen his paws for the long journey ahead, but he stayed close to the young kitten, walking with him and patiently waiting while he got distracted by falling leaves and sticks that moved under their paws.

Bombalurina and Alonzo stayed with him, at first, until they grew tired and weary, and trudged ahead with Jelly and Jenny. Plato was barely older than Tugger, but somehow he knew of the devastation, his serious eyes focused on the ground and nothing else as he walked with Cassandra.

They walked in silence for the most part of the day – Tugger would ask questions that Munkustrap answered diligently, but other than that, nobody felt ready to talk.

They stayed within the outskirts of the town, passing apartments and townhouses, all of them with their own new scents and sounds. After what felt like hours, Tugger grew tired and irritable, and Munkustrap hoisted the young kitten onto his back where he promptly fell asleep.

The hunters met up with them when the sun was at its highest, with as much food as they could carry. Old Deuteronomy called the small tribe to a halt, and they gathered in a clearing to eat their fill.

"As far as we could tell, he's not following…" Skimbleshanks reported, stretching out in the warm rays peeking through the trees.

"Did you go back to-?" Alonzo almost asked.

"No," Asparagus shook his head, "We hunted in the woods. There was plenty of game…there was no reason to go back."

Munkustrap sighed, tucking Tugger a little closer to him as the kitten slept on. It had been half a day, and they hadn't found anywhere even remotely abandoned or hospitable.

"Are you able to go on?" Old Deuteronomy asked Jenny, who had quietly complained of cramps to Jelly.

The pregnant queen blushed, nodding, "Yes, of course. Of course I am."

He gave her a dubious look, and she smiled, gazing down at her stomach. "I won't let this one out until we're safe at our new home. I promise you that."

He nodded, chuckling softly, and Munkustrap admired his ability to see the light of this situation. Their family was gone… reduced to nine members. He didn't want to dwell, but he couldn't help himself.

Old Deuteronomy gave the call that they would rest for the remainder of the day and continue at night, and Munkustrap was grateful. Tugger was tired, and although Plato didn't show it, Munkustrap knew he was bored of travelling too.

"Munk…?" Bombalurina called softly, padding over with Alonzo in tow.

Munkustrap gazed up at the two of them, and they silently lay next to him and Tugger, warm and comforting on either side of him. Munkustrap yawned, exhausted, and took a good long look around at their little tribe. He spotted Cassandra, stretched out, and almost went to invite her to their cuddle puddle.

They had never been close – she had been older, and a female (and that wasn't a problem - Munkustrap just had older brothers that he hung around instead.) At the next Jellicle Ball she was due to officially come of age… but Munkustrap didn't know what would happen to that now…

He abandoned the idea of her joining when he saw she was sleeping, Plato settled with her. The kitten seemed drawn to her, now that his own parents were gone.

"What happened?" Bombalurina asked quietly, her body relaxed against Munkustrap's.

There was a tense pause, but Munkustrap summoned his courage, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Everyone was settling for bed… and there was a smell…" he murmured, his eyes tightly shut. "Some of the older toms… some of my brothers, went to investigate…" he let out a sigh. "They didn't return. Macavity wasn't there - it was a decoy, as he snuck in from the western rooms."

"He started with the new mothers…" he continued, almost angry as his whispers turned into tense hisses. "Cornered them before we could even react. Foolish of us to keep them in one place."

Bombalurina tucked herself closer to him, grooming him to try and keep him calm.

"Jenny was looking after us…" Alonzo reminded them, taking over, "She hissed at us to run for the woods – to scatter. To hide…but I didn't look back…"

"They came upon the warehouse in a swarm…" Bombalurina said quietly, smoothing her fingers through Munkustrap's unkempt headfur. "There was so many…I was trying to find…" her sister's name died on her lips. "I don't remember getting out…but I woke up in the woods."

"I grabbed Tugger and ran…" Munkustrap said quietly, taking a deep breath from his whole chest. "I wanted to help everyone but I was… I was so scared…"

"You're only a kitten," Bombalurina reminded him once more, laying her head on his forearms, "You're not like your Dad… not yet."

Munkustrap froze as a thought occurred to him, "I'm… I'm next…"

Alonzo glanced at him sideways, head twitching in curiosity. "Next?"

"Next in line… for this tribe. My family…" his eyes filled with tears and he blinked them back furiously, shaking his head. "I'll be the next one to take over."

"That may be true…" Bombalurina nodded slowly, "But Old Deuteronomy still has a few more years in him. You don't need to grow up so fast…" she was almost begging now.

Munkustrap sighed. He knew she was right… but that didn't mean he was going to listen.


	3. The Dark Lair

Demeter's eyes flickered open and she found herself facing a wall.

It was dark, and it smelt of mildew…but she wasn't hurt.

A tiny mewl escaped her lips and there was a startled hiss to her right.

"Don't frighten the poor thing. She's barely the size of your head," an older voice said, and Demeter shied into wall, crying out again.

"Now you've done it."

"Everyone just be quiet."

Demeter trembled, and a young Burmese female approached her tentatively, giving the tiny kitten a warm smile.

"You're okay, little one. You're with us now…"

Demeter lifted her head, but remained silent, eyeing the other cat with a mix of curiosity and fear.

"You're probably wondering where you are, aren't you?" she smiled, "We're down in an abandoned basement, but that's about all I know. There's so many rooms here… and you can get lost in them if you aren't careful. Not that we're allowed out much, that is…"

Demeter was almost starting to relax, pulling out of her tight curl to listen closer – entranced by the way the Burmese spoke.

"The boss will be back soon, and you'll be able to meet him properly. He's got a soft spot for girls like you, won't treat you too badly," she continued. "My name's Ayamico."

The young queen chatted on and on, and Demeter slowly started to stretch her sore limbs, convinced that as long as she stared at Ayamico, she would be safe.

"There we go, look at that. You're fine…" Ayamico smiled when she noticed the movement. "Do you have a name, pretty one?"

Demeter stared up at her, before nodding. "Demeter," she whispered, which prompted the cooing of several of the cats around her.

Having forgotten they were even there, Demeter jumped in fright, hissing pitifully and scampering behind Ayamico for protection.

"You don't have to be frightened, honey," a Maine Coon with a Texan drawl soothed, "Not with a name like that. Nobody in this room is gonna hurt ya."

Demeter poked her head out to study the other cats. They were of all ages – some frail and old, others lithe and glamourous, and some even younger than herself! She wondered why they were there – how they came to be in that dark little room.

All she remembered was screaming – terror, trying to get to her sister, and then… nothing.

Tears filled her eyes as she thought of Bombalurina, of the Jellicles in the warehouse. Why had this happened?

"No need to cry, little one…" Ayamico cooed, despite knowing her name.

"What have we here, Ayami?"

The voice belonged to an older tom who had swaggered into the room unannounced. Demeter cowered behind Ayamico, peering up at the red, brown and yellow cat with her wide green eyes. The Burmese stiffened, her ears flat against her skull as her tail twitched. She showed her teeth to the tom.

"Back off, Ruesso," she snarled, eyes narrowed, forming a protective curl around Demeter.

The other older females moved slowly – no sudden movements, of course – to face Ruesso in a line. He watched them move, eyeing them off, and he chuckled.

"You think you can pull that when the boss gets here?" he asked, gazing down at Demeter with a sinister smirk, "He'll have fun with that one."

"Don't mean you or your gang get to come here and harass her until he does," the Maine Coon sneered.

Hearing the commotion, two other toms entered the room – a tabby and another mixed breed.

"Ruesso…" the tabby chuckled, "Unsatisfied with your own female so you go after 'Cavity's?"

After hearing the name, Demeter let out a fearful mewl, and Ayamico tried to shush her quietly. It was useless – Ruesso heard and howled with laughter.

"Did you hear that?" he chortled, eyes alight with mirth. "Scared of Macavity, are we?"

"Lay off, Ruesso…" Ayamico warned again. "Tamachin, please…" she addressed the tabby, and he rolled his eyes, but relented.

"Come on, Rues…" he said, stalking forward and walking between Ruesso and Ayamico. "'Cavity will be back soon anyway, and we want his new pet as well rested as possible…"

Ruesso huffed quietly, glaring at Ayamico before turning sharply and following Tamachin out. Demeter watched, only just noticing that her prison had an exit. When she was sure they were gone, she curled further into Ayamico, nuzzling her soft fur and trying to pretend it was her own mother.

"Who were they?" she asked softly, gazing up with her bright eyes. "Why did they talk about Macavity?"

Ayamico sighed quietly, speaking reluctantly, "Because we're in his lair, sweetness…" she said quietly, "'Cause he wants you for his own…"

"His pet?" Demeter recalled.

Ayamico wrinkled her nose in distain, compromising, "His companion…"

"That's a bit fancy for the likes of us…" one of the elder females chuckled softly, and Ayamico shot her a dirty look.

"Look, lovey-"

"Ah, so the new arrival is awake…"

Macavity was bigger in real life than in the stories told about him.

Old Deuteronomy and the Protectors of the Jellicles spoke of his cowardice, of his evil ploys that he only got away with by lying and stealing. They made him out to be ugly and coarse… but Demeter was stunned by how differently she had imagined him.

His ginger coat was dusty, his eyes dark pits. They were filled with malice and mirth, but laced with excitement and wisdom beyond his years. Demeter knew the tom was barely old enough to hunt if he had lived with the rest of the tribe – however he seemed so much older than that. So much more…imposing.

His eyes caught hers and she wanted to look away, but couldn't.

She _couldn't._

Her breath left her as he held her gaze, brow creased slightly in concentration.

She wanted Ayamico to step in, to tell him to stop like she did with Ruesso and Tamachin, but the queen was silent and stiff around her.

Demeter felt herself drawn to him, taking tentative steps towards him. She didn't want to, but she couldn't help it.

"Sweet thing…" he purred quietly. When Ayamico had said it, it was sweet, and comforting. When Macavity said it, it sent shivers down Demeter's spine.

"Leave me alone…" she whispered quietly, and Macavity chuckled.

Suddenly his hold over her was gone, and she stumbled forward into his paws, screeching and scampering away.

He watched her go, "As you wish, my young Princess…"

She skirted around Ayamico again, hissing quietly at the larger tom.

"Look after her, ladies. She'll grow up soon enough."


	4. The Junkyard

In the moonlight, the junkyard was frightening.

Asparagus, Old Deuteronomy and Skimbleshanks stalked around the boundary, senses alert, but the last scent was only a common mouse, passing through a few days ago.

Munkustrap watched them with keen eyes, despite Jellylorum's warnings to stay close. He was desperate to find their new home.

It had been three days since the attack – three days of walking, of being scared and silent.

Old Deuteronomy approached the small group, his face breaking into a warm smile.

"Welcome home…"

The kittens all stared at him, mostly with hope, but Munkustrap was also slightly apprehensive.

The junkyard was so big, and vast… how was he ever supposed to look after all the Jellicles? Of course… there weren't many now, but Munkustrap knew that the tribe would grow one day.

"Home sweet home…" Jenny looked around, deeming it appropriate, before starting her way in.

Munkustrap glanced back at Bombalurina and Alonzo, passing Tugger off to the red kitten and chasing after Old Deuteronomy.

"Father…" he called, and the great cat turned to face him.

"Walk with me, Munkustrap…" the wise cat said slowly, starting the ascent up the nearest junk heap.

With a tiny frown, Munkustrap leapt to keep up. He had to take three steps for every one of Old Deuteronomy's, navigating the tricky, uneven ground. It was so foreign – his paws were used to the smooth floors of the warehouse.

"The tribe is small now, Munkustrap…" he said softly, reaching the top of the junk pile. It wasn't the highest stacked tower, but it sure had a great view.

Munkustrap stared over houses and apartments, the moon and stars sparkling down on the world. It felt new….fresh. A new start for the Jellicles. He sat in awe, and Old Deuteronomy let him, watching him.

"How did Macavity find us?" Munkustrap asked slowly, turning his head to glance at his father.

Old Deuteronomy shook his head, gaze returning to the skyline. "I'm not sure. We had been hidden for so long. It's hard to imagine how it happened."

"Do you… do you think it was someone from the tribe?"

Old Deuteronomy was silent, and Munkustrap let out a tiny mewl, unable to help himself. A traitor. One of Macavity's own amongst his family. He shivered… and kept shivering, lowering himself to the ground.

"Shh…" Old Deuteronomy soothed his sobs – Munkustrap hadn't even realised he was crying.

It was too much, and he pressed himself into Old Deuteronomy's chest, his tears making his fur damp.

"There are times when I will leave the junkyard." Old Deuteronomy said quietly, rubbing his young kitten's back soothingly. "You have the elders of the tribe to guide you, but soon you will be in charge, Munkustrap. You'll be their protector. To lead them in times when the Jellicles are unsure."

"What about when _I'm_ unsure?" he whispered, gazing up at Old Deuteronomy with wide, wet eyes, tears streaming down the sides of his pale face.

Old Deuteronomy smiled, headbutting him gently. "Then you act on what is best for the tribe…"

Munkustrap pulled himself closer again, wanting to be an infant again. No rules, no responsibilities.

"Don't leave. Please."

"I won't," Old Deuteronomy said quietly. "Not until you've passed your Hunting Trials."

"Not even then…" the kitten pleaded.

"You know I have to."

Munkustrap closed his eyes tightly, shedding the last of his tears, before pulling away from his warm fur slowly. He nodded quietly, gazing down at his paws. His white cheeks flushed pink as he realised how far he'd let himself go – being a sulky kit instead of the near-adolescent he was.

"I know," he whispered, gazing up at him, "But I wish you didn't have to."

Old Deuteronomy headbutted him again fondly, and nuzzled into the young kitten, one arm wrapping around him. "You'll be fine. You will learn, just like your brothers did."

Munkustrap's eyes darkened, and he gazed down at his paws. His brothers.

"You'll be a fine leader, Munkustrap. You know that, don't you?"

Munkustrap shrugged modestly. Of course he did. The elders had told him countlessly, and he could see it in the tribe's eyes whenever he spoke, or mentioned his ideas. He was a natural born leader, and he would have taken over the tribe – or started his own – eventually… it just wasn't meant to be so soon.

"Do you think… anyone's alive?" he asked quietly, his wide eyes hopeful.

Deuteronomy paused, thoughtful, before shaking his head slightly. "There's no way to be sure."

Munkustrap deflated slightly, and he sank to his belly.

"Why is it so hard?" the grey kitten whispered.

"Life is hard, Munkustrap," he soothed. "There will be many meetings and partings in your life. Beginnings and endings. Triumphs and disappointments. This is the first of many."

The thought only seemed to make Munkustrap feel worse.

"How about you go and choose your den?" Old Deuteronomy suggested. "Maybe you and the kittens could share one, for now…?"

Munkustrap paused thoughtfully, momentarily distracted from his sorrows. In the warehouse, it was a free-for-all – you slept where you collapsed. But here… well, it was so much more open. And Munkustrap couldn't imagine sleeping on his own.

He nodded, "Of course," he said softly, standing and nuzzling against his father's side. "Are you coming?"

"No…" Old Deuteronomy said softly. "I think I'll stay here for a little longer."

Munkustrap gazed at his father curiously, wondering why, but nodded with respect and made his way down the junk heaps to ground level.

"Munk!" Alonzo called, and Munkustrap padded up to his two friends.

"Jenny wants us in the same den until we pass our 'adult rituals'," Alonzo said, stalking around him and nuzzling up against him.

"My father said the same," Munkustrap smiled a little, nuzzling him back, "Where's Tugger?"

"Sleeping next to Plato. We chose the biggest den for the kits," Bombalurina smiled, "Cassandra's with them."

Munkustrap breathed out with a bit of relief. "And the-"

"Munkustrap, where is Old Deuteronomy?"

Jellylorum landed hard next to the kittens, and they all startled, shying away with disgruntled hisses. Munkustrap was the first to recover, glancing up to where he'd left his father.

"Up on the heap," he said immediately, eyes wide, the fur on the back of his neck bristling, "What's wrong?!"

Jellylorum gave him a tense, but excited smile, "Jenny's having her kitten…"

The three pairs of ears perked up, and the two boys cracked a grin each. Bombalurina's eyes widened, surprised, watching Jellylorum clear the junk in a few bounds to report to Old Deuteronomy.

"She said she'd keep him in until she got here…" Alonzo shrugged with a laugh, doing a little prance on the spot. "Can we go see?"

"Not yet, I don't think…" Munkustrap said slowly, "Not until she has the kitten."

The two adults, silhouetted by the moonlight, made their way to another den that was raised off the ground. The three kittens hovered below, all of them excited and a little nervous.

Old Deuteronomy emerged soon after, glancing around the junkyard, "Cassandra?"

"Asleep in the kitten's den," Munkustrap reported, sitting up straight, his chest puffed out. He was ready for anything, and eager to help.

Old Deuteronomy nodded, making his way down. Munkustrap's eyes zeroed in on the entrance to the den, immediately curious.

"She already had it?"

Old Deuteronomy chuckled, "No son. A tom is never present for the birth of a kitten. It is a queen's right to suffer in privacy."

Alonzo sniggered behind his hands and Bombalurina blushed a little, but Munkustrap's eyes remained locked on the den.

"Do you know how long it will take?" he asked curiously.

"Not long," Old Deuteronomy answered vaguely. "Jenny will summon us when she's ready for us to meet her kitten, I assure you of that. Relax, explore and play."

Munkustrap huffed in frustration, still staring at the den, when suddenly he was bowled over by his black and white friend.

They rolled, tumbling, and Munkustrap laughed, momentum carrying him off Alonzo until he was on his feet again. Bombalurina tackled him before he had gotten his bearings and they went for another tumble, laughing and shrieking happily.

Old Deuteronomy watched them play, relieved to see that his son could still be so spirited – that this tragedy hadn't ruined his kittenhood. He knew the kitten was changed, but not like Macavity. This Munkustrap was serious and thoughtful, and perhaps he had always been, but it was plain to see now that his boisterous brothers weren't influencing him.

Munkustrap watched as Alonzo and Bombalurina wrestled it out, and he grinned sneakily. Crouching stealthily, he snuck up behind his father, hind legs working as he prepared his leap. Letting out a breath to steady himself, Munkustrap leaped – tackling his father and sending him sprawling.

The old cat laughed joyously – a sound that Munkustrap was sure he'd never heard before – and joined in the game, the four of them batting and leaping and stalking.

Asparagus and Skimbleshanks arrived seconds later, standing in the entrance to the junkyard with amused grins on their faces. They carried food – and as Munkustrap spotted them, he realised they'd been missing, and cursed himself for not noticing sooner. His stomach rumbled and he let himself flop away from the group, getting to his feet to greet them.

"Did you hunt in the woods again?" he asked, tilting his head as he sniffed at the game.

Skimbleshanks nodded, "Sure did, Munkustrap. I doubt the Jellicles will ever have to eat scraps again."

Munkustrap's eyes gleamed hungrily – the fresh food had been a blessing, but he'd been too full of sorrow and anxiety to truly appreciate it.

"There's no need to let it go to waste," Old Deuteronomy had opted out of the fight as well, moving up behind his son. "Jenny has gone into labour," he announced to the toms.

Asparagus' eyes lit up, his mouth falling open, "Be truthful…"

Old Deuteronomy grinned, nodding, "By the Jellicle Moon, I swear it."

Skimbleshanks grinned good naturedly, patting Asparagus on the back, "You're about to be a father. Tonight, we celebrate your son, and my new nephew…"

Asparagus let out a howl of laughter, whooping quietly. "Is she alone?"

"She asked for Jellylorum to be with her," Old Deuteronomy advised, and Asparagus nodded, suddenly pacing.

He and Jenny had been together for as long as Munkustrap could remember – they had met as young kittens, when she and her brother, Skimbleshanks, had happened upon the tribe. Asparagus had been good company when Skimbleshanks left to the call of the train, and they had bonded over their love of order and prosperity.

"What if she needs help?" Asparagus asked softly, and Skimbleshanks laughed.

"Relax…" the orange tom chuckled. "She's probably stressed enough for the three of you," he winked, "Enjoy the food and the moonlight, and all will be well."

Asparagus let out a tense breath, but moved to where the kittens had started to eat, taking his fair share and picking at it.

"Munkustrap, can you relieve Cassandra?" Old Deuteronomy asked, and the grey kitten nodded immediately.

He padded to the den that the kittens were in, finding the two youngest curled together in a heap. Cassandra gazed at him, raising an eyebrow, and he couldn't help himself, ducking his head slightly. She intimidated him.

"Skimble and Asparagus brought food, if you're hungry? I can take care of the kits…"

The dark Abyssinian graced him with a rare smile, "Thank you…" she hummed, low in her throat, and slunk out of the den.

He stared after her for a moment. Maybe it would be easier to be around her if he got to know her better. She was alone – older than Munkustrap but not young enough to be like them. She'd lost her entire family in the attack, and now she had nothing. He felt guilty for never reaching out.

"Munk?" a tiny voice called, and Munkustrap's ears tilted to the kittenpile.

"Tugger?" Munkustrap asked, and the kitten rolled out from under Plato's weight, rubbing up against Munkustrap's legs.

"When do we get to go home?" the kitten asked curiously, and Munkustrap's eyebrows furrowed.

"This is our new home now, Tuggs. We can't go back to the warehouse…"

"Why?" the kitten asked around a yawn. The past three days had been exhausting for the tiny thing.

"Because Big Brother knows where our hiding spot is…" Munkustrap whispered conspiratorially, crouching down and letting the young kitten rest against his side.

"Mm, Big Brother hates us?" Tugger asked, his eyes already drooping.

Munkustrap nodded silently, tail flicking and resting over Tugger's small body, keeping him safe.

"…Why?"

Tugger was asleep before the answer came, and Munkustrap was grateful. He didn't have an answer – not the right one, at least.

"I think he just sees things differently to us."

In the silence of the den, Munkustrap listened to the noises of the junkyard. He could faintly hear muffled cries and panting from Jenny's den, and beyond that, the traffic. They must be closer to a road here. He could hear television sets from open windows, and it was much louder than in the confined rooms of the warehouse.

It was okay. Munkustrap knew he would grow to see it as home. He would love it and protect it one day.

He just hoped Macavity would never find them.


	5. New Arrival

"Let's talk escape plans," Munkustrap sat in the middle of the clearing – Bombalurina and Alonzo stretched out on their bellies in front of him.

It had been a few hours since Jenny had gone into labour. The kittens were on edge and dawn was approaching. He was born – they knew that for sure, as Asparagus and Skimbleshanks were allowed inside the den almost an hour ago. Old Deuteronomy had entered the den shortly after as well. The kittens were bored and restless and Munkustrap was trying to distract them.

"Well…the junkyard is pretty big now…" Bombalurina mused, "Maybe we won't need to… escape. Just hide?"

Munkustrap frowned, "But what if the henchtoms come looking?"

Alonzo stretched out, jaws wide in a huge yawn, "Won't happen. We'll protect them, Munk…"

Munkustrap gave him a tense smile. "It's not enough," he breathed, "If Macavity comes back, we need a plan. For the kittens to scatter, and then… a rendezvous point if nobody calls the all clear….What about tunnels?"

"We're cats, Munkustrap. We don't dig…"

Munkustrap rolled his eyes, "Come on, think!"

"It's a good plan… the kittens hide, and if nobody calls out to them, they all run into the woods? Regroup, renew. All over again." Bombalurina nodded, standing up in support.

Munkustrap sighed at their sheeplike attitude. "Come on…"

"I need a break…" Alonzo whined.

"Perfect…" Jellylorum said delicately, standing on a trunk above them. "Because Jenny is ready for you…"

Their eyes widened, cracking grins again, and they scampered up the trunk to the den. Jellylorum followed them closely, chuckling quietly. She couldn't keep the grin off her face.

With a revered silence, the three of them crept forward into the den, the light slowly growing as the sun came up.

Asparagus lay behind his mate, curled protectively, grooming behind her ears. Jenny only had eyes for the tiny grey and brown bundle between her paws.

"Everyone…" Jenny was overwhelmed with emotion, gazing at the kittens briefly before chuckling quietly. "Meet Tumblebrutus."

Bombalurina giggled softly, "Tumblebrutus…" she whispered, "He's beautiful, Jenny. So perfect…"

Jenny beamed with pride, and Asparagus' chest puffed out, gazing down at his newborn son. "Oh! I should go and get Cassandra!" Munkustrap exclaimed, but Alonzo shook his head.

"No, stay. I'll get her…" he said softly, and Munkustrap watched him go, letting out a soft breath.

"Can I…?" Munkustrap asked, "Can I say hello?"

"Gently…" Jenny warned, and Munkustrap nodded, crouching to his belly and shuffling forward.

The kitten was dry and fluffy, and Munkustrap crawled on his stomach until he was within reach of the tiny thing, taking in features. It was hard to make out what he'd look like as an adult, but he could see the faint markings – the brown around his eye, the faint dusting of colour over his body.

Munkustrap let out a soft mewl, leaning forward and butting his nose ever so gently, and the tiny kitten squeaked back at him. With a laugh, Munkustrap backed up, grinning up at the parents.

"He'll be a fine addition to the tribe," Munkustrap beamed, and Jenny gave him an excited grin, gratitude in her eyes.

Cassandra and Alonzo made their way inside, and although she didn't say anything, Cassandra was grinning, staring down at the kitten.

"Now, I'm sure Jenny and Asparagus would like some rest… kittens, the sun is rising – it is time for sleep."

Alonzo gave a tiny groan, "Do we have to?" he grumbled.

"You don't have to sleep, but you have to stay in your den…" Jellylorum smiled, starting to herd them away.

Munkustrap stole one last look at the kitten – a new life, born to their new home. He knew nothing of the attack, of Macavity. The kitten was so innocent and pure. He cherished this moment, his eyes serious as he stared, trying to memorize it forever.

"Munkustrap?" Jellylorum asked softly, "Are you okay, love?"

Munkustrap shook his head, smiling, "Yeah," he whispered, "Just… happy for them."

He blushed slightly, chuckling and racing after Alonzo, Cassandra and Bombalurina. They entered the den together, seeking out appropriate places to sleep. It was large – way too large for just five kittens, but Munkustrap still curled around the two infants.

Although they started further away, Bombalurina and Alonzo slowly moved closer, until they were touching Munkustrap with a paw, or a back foot – their connection comforting. Cassandra maintained her distance, curled up into a ball near the entrance.

"Do you think Old Gus will come home to see the birth of his grandson?" Alonzo asked quietly after a few moments of silence.

"Maybe…" Munkustrap murmured around a tired yawn. "But someone… maybe Skimble… would have to find him to tell him where we are now… Bustopher Jones, too."

"How long do you think Skimble will stay with us?" Bombalurina asked.

Munkustrap realised this was what it was going to be like from now on. Questions from all angles that he'd get to find the answers to.

"Not long, I don't think. He has the Night Mail to return to… I doubt he'd let it go unattended for longer than a week…"

Bombalurina sighed quietly. "Another tom down… with only a new father and Old Deuteronomy to protect us…"

"Be rational for a moment, Bomba…" Munkustrap sighed. "Twenty able-bodied toms and almost the same amount of queens couldn't take down Macavity and his henchtoms. If he found us now… we'd be done for…"

Bombalurina mewled softly, curling into a tighter ball and Munkustrap wrinkled his nose. He'd have to work on his tact.

Alonzo chuckled, raising an eyebrow at Munkustrap, "Nice."

Munkustrap huffed softly, glancing up at Cassandra. Her bright blue eyes shone in the morning light – she was clearly awake, and listening.

"Cassandra… you could come over here, if you wanted?" he suggested tentatively, "You don't have to stay over there by yourself…"

She didn't answer, and Munkustrap sighed quietly.

"At least we hit ten…" Bombalurina mused, and Alonzo and Munkustrap both glanced at her. "Ten… residents?" she tried, "Ten permanent Jellicles. That won't run off on us."

Munkustrap counted in his head, letting out a long breath and nodding. "Ten," he whispered.

He waited in silence for anything more, but the kittens around him slowly dropped off, and all of a sudden he woke with a start – surprised that he'd even fallen asleep in the first place.

It took him a moment to realise what had woken him – the sound of soft crying.

His ears pricked and he found Bombalurina turned away from him, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed. With a glance around the room, Munkustrap found Cassandra tucked against Alonzo, and his head tilted a little. An unlikely pair, surely… but he felt better that Cassandra was finding comfort in his best friend.

But Bombalurina…

He shifted slowly, trying not to startle her as he shifted a little closer, his tail curling around her protectively. She gasped when she realised he was awake, stuffing her face in her paws.

"You don't have to hide your feelings…" Munkustrap said quietly.

Bombalurina closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head, "It doesn't matter…"

He let out a gentle purr, trying to comfort her. "It does matter…" he assured her. "Whether you're happy or sad… it always matters. Talk to me."

Bombalurina was silent, shaking her head.

"Talk."

It was almost an order, and she rolled into him, speaking into his broad chest.

"I miss my sister," she whispered, "And my mother. And everyone that we left behind…"

Munkustrap wrapped an arm around her, rolling onto his side and taking her with him, "I know…" he whispered. "I miss them too."

"Will it ever stop hurting?"

"Only when you keep it bottled up," Munkustrap told her patiently. "Maybe if you talk about it, it will relieve the pressure."

Bombalurina smiled gently, "Mm, a wise tom already…" she purred quietly, cuddling into him. After a long few minutes, she spoke up again, "Thank you."

Munkustrap laughed softly, "I'm not saying anything special. I never talked about it when my mother left...I wish I had – I had Alonzo…but I didn't, and I regret it."

"Do you want to talk about it now?" Bombalurina asked softly, tilting her head.

"No," he shook his head, "I'm well and truly past it now. She wanted to be happy, and she couldn't find that within the tribe."

Bombalurina frowned. Munkustrap had barely been weaned before the Glamour Cat, Grizabella, had abandoned the tribe to chase her career on film. Grizabella had visited once - only a short time ago, and even then she stayed for the day and was gone the next morning.

"You're her son though,"

"It doesn't matter. She chose her life, and we have to respect her for that…" Munkustrap shrugged, "Just as Gus and Bustopher Jones and Skimble did,"

Bombalurina let out a huff. "This is why I don't show my emotions…" she said irritably, "Because you don't have any towards anything."

Munkustrap huffed, offended. "I do," he protested, "But it's easier to analyse your problems with a rational solution than to address my own."

Bombalurina rolled her eyes, "That sounds mature."

Munkustrap laughed and licked behind her ears, "Sleep, Bomba. Please," he said quietly, "This is a new beginning….we don't need to dwell."

She smiled, curling up to the kitten with a friendly purr.

"Goodnight, Munkustrap."


	6. Days in the Den

Demeter didn't ever wake up naturally.

Every morning was the same – the other females would be moving about, gossiping and playing around. Sometimes the older toms would come in and take their pick, which usually caused a bit of a cat fight. Demeter usually woke up when a beaten queen was slammed into the side of a wall, or into a pile of rubbish. Ayamico was always protective of Demeter, curled around her when she slept, and fended the toms off when they came too close.

Almost every second day, Macavity would enter their den.

At first, he kept his distance from her – flirting with the other queens, prowling around and sneaking glances. As if it was all some game. Demeter was curious – Everlasting Cat, she was curious. He hadn't hurt her – hadn't let anyone hurt her. She was fed well, she had okay company. Sure, she was scared… but it wasn't _that_ bad.

Her thoughts often turned to her family, of how they were, and how they were getting on without her… but they soon were replaced with memories of the other queens. Of Ayamico and Beylandella, the Texan Maine Coon.

Time passed slowly in the den, and Demeter watched herself grow lanky and pale, her black and yellow fur no longer moon-bleached. She was thin, too, from slight malnourishment. It wasn't mice and rats and fresh game, but usually scraps that the toms had brought back – licks of rice and toppings from discarded packaging.

Sometimes she went hungry, but it was something she adjusted to.

Routine was key in her new home, and she began to grow more and more comfortable with the other queens. Every few months, a new kitten would be brought in, and while she avoided becoming too friendly, she was still part of Ayamico's welcoming party.

She had also noticed a trend. Every few months, right around the time one of the kittens was nearing adolescence, they would be taken from the room. Queens like Ayamico and Beylandella had avoided it, she assumed, as they were adults.

"Where do they go?" Demeter asked slowly. She was stretched out on the dusty floor, sucking in the humid air. It was probably midday, but the Jellicles couldn't be sure. Without exposure to moonlight and sunlight, they had grown accustomed to sleeping whenever they felt like it.

"Who go, honey?" Beylandella asked, grooming behind her ears.

"The adolescents…" she said softly, "The toms come in and take them, and I've never seen them again…"

Ayamico and Beylandella exchanged glances, before the Maine Coon shrugged, "'Cavity takes them to his own room for some private entertainment…"

Demeter's eyes went wide, and Ayamico spluttered, "Beyla!" she scolded softly, "Don't frighten the poor thing…"

"Why not? It's true…" a low purr startled the queens, and Demeter stared up at Macavity with wide eyes.

She didn't know how he had snuck up on them so easily. Up close, he was terrifying, and huge – much bigger than any of the other toms, though surely he was only just nearing adulthood.

"Sir…" Beylandella purred back at him, her tail twitching restlessly, "It's a pleasure…"

"Shut it, Beyla…" he snapped his jaws at her, smirking as he watched Demeter shuffle closer to her protector, "Ayamico, are you trying to make my little pet scared of me?"

"You scare her all on your own… don't bring me into this…" the queen said, as respectfully as possible.

Macavity's lips twisted in a sneer, and he stalked around the curve of Ayamico's body, his tail flicking in her face until he was leaning over her, looming down over Demeter.

"You are a sweet thing, aren't you?" he asked, and suddenly she felt his power surging around them.

She was unable to move, her limbs constricted by his power in a vice-gripped hug.

"Come, sweet one," he purred, and Ayamico let out a quiet whine. Demeter had no choice, her limbs carrying her without her intention.

He took her through the maze of rooms and she followed, confined by his power. She gazed side to side, but beyond that, he controlled her. She couldn't even speak, her jaw clamped shut.

Finally, after too many twists and turns for Demeter to memorize, they reached a set of stairs, and Demeter climbed them, wishing she could make herself stop.

"Not enjoying yourself?" Macavity asked as they reached the top, gazing at her forlorn expression.

For a moment, he went silent and tense, his brow creased in concentration…and then Demeter felt… good?

She couldn't help the smile on her face – shy, and a little confused. This…wasn't so bad.

Satisfied, Macavity nodded, and she could feel his power slowly decrease around her. She could move on her own, and she happily followed him through a vent into the outside world.

The sunlight hit her like a brick wall and she hissed as the rays penetrated her eyelids. It was too hot, and too bright, and she stumbled around blindly until Macavity's power took a stronger hold of her once more – guiding her into a shady section of the street.

"Come, kit. You have much to see of my world," he smirked, stepping forward to briefly nuzzle her before leaping onto a nearby drainpipe.

She was confused by the affection, but it wasn't so bad. His power helped her to keep up, following him over the tops of buildings and under bridges. He took her through the scenic route, to the river and along the pipelines. Demeter didn't know if he had agenda in mind, but she didn't really care. The air was refreshing, and the sun on her back made her feel like she was glowing.

She didn't know how long she had been confined, but it made this day seem like heaven.

Demeter lounged on the end of a pier. Her belly was full of fresh fish, and she was lazy and content.

She hadn't thought of the Jellicles in hours, nor of her friends back at her new home. It was all Macavity, and everything about her overwhelmed her. His scent, his body language – the way his red eyes watched her. Even now, she could feel his crazy eyes.

"Enjoying yourself now?" the tom asked, sauntering up beside her, his legs brushing the fur on her back.

She hummed, arching into him and basking in the sunlight. While she was still young, she was growing into her limbs – turning into the beautiful queen her mother was.

There was a niggling feeling at the back of her mind – she should have been afraid of the tom. He was the height of evil – the killer, the one who had kidnapped her from the Jellicles. But… somehow she didn't care about that.

"Very much…" she purred softly.

"Good," he breathed, "I'd hate for you to suffocate in that den," he murmured, circling her once before settling on his belly opposite to her, cocking his head and inhaling her scent, "Would you like these outings more often?"

She considered, watching his whiskers twitch with curiosity, "Yeah," she whispered shyly, "It's been great."

"Then I expect a little something in return…" his voice turned, no longer indulgent or friendly, those green eyes now boring into the young kitten.

Demeter stared up with wide eyes, her mouth opening a little in confusion, "I-I…?"

"Don't worry, sweet thing…" he purred, "I don't expect repayment quite yet…"

Her eyebrows furrowed, and she didn't know what to say. What could he want?

"I… I don't have anything to give you…" she whispered, eyes growing wet with unshed tears, a little panicky.

His eyes immediately softened, crawling forward to nuzzle her cheek. She shivered at the proximity, feeling the power radiating from him, his scent so pure and intoxicating.

"You will," he smirked.


	7. Accidents

It had taken weeks for the Jellicles to finally feel safe.

Weeks of staying in dens, of hunting only when necessary. Weeks of headcounts and panicky calls for those who were missing. Weeks of mourning and grief, and freezing at any unfamiliar scent that wafted into the junkyard.

But slowly – slowly - the Jellicles started to relax. To renew.

Skimbleshanks left them after the first few days – eager to get back to the Night Mail to grieve by himself. He'd wished Jenny and Asparagus the best of luck, and offered his help to Old Deuteronomy if he needed to call on him again, before slowly heading home, to learn the way from the Junkyard to the nearest station.

The first day he had been gone, Munkustrap couldn't sleep. He stayed at the entrance to the kitten's den, barely blinking, to wait for their end. By mid-morning, he was stretched out on an old beam, tail lazily flicking back and forth. None of the other Jellicles stirred, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something would happen.

It was only as the sun started to set that he slowly padded back to the den, collapsing in a heap around Tugger. Nothing had come.

They were safe.

Of course, Munkustrap still tensed whenever he smelt anything unfamiliar. He would stop mid-conversation, or mid-tumble to listen, ears twitching. But there were no threats, and soon he even learnt to relax.

"Tugger, don-no, stop! Tugger, get down!" the silver and grey tabby screeched, leaping after the kitten who had barely grown into his own paws.

The Maine Coon leapt with paws outstretched, crying out as he latched onto the edge of an old tyre, scrambling until he was over the top. Munkustrap cleared the jump easily, landing in front of the maned kitten with a glare.

"You are going to get yourself killed," he reprimanded, "What did Jelly say about climbing the junk piles? We can't be risky until we know whether they've been properly stacked. You could fall through!"

Tugger raised an eyebrow, laughing, "You worry too much," he grinned, "I'm the Jelli-Coolest cat there is! Nothing can hurt me!" he sniggered, darting between Munkustrap's legs and sliding through a pipe.

With a frustrated grunt, Munkustrap leapt after him, "That is _not_ a word,"

Tugger cackled, his tiny body weaving through the piles of junk. Munkustrap was faster, but the kitten was still small enough to evade him. The tabby ghosted him until he reached the end of a large pile, watching the kitten leap. His eyes widened as he could see it precariously swaying, even in the gentle breeze. In a flash, Munkustrap jumped, grabbing the kitten and shielding him as they crashed into the stack.

Metal clanged and tore as the tall tower of junk collapsed in on it. It sounded horrific – scraping and churning as it all fell. Alonzo's cries were drowned out by the metal on metal, but neither him nor Bombalurina felt game enough to try and go forward. Their hearts raced as the dust started to settle, eyes wide and watching for any sign of life.

"What is going on out here?" a disgruntled Jenny hissed, her eyes wide with alarm. It was rare to see the queen out of her den. Despite Tumblebrutus' eyes opening and his starting to walk, she never let him out of sight.

Her eyes focussed on the disaster, and then flicked around the junkyard, silently doing a headcount.

"Munk and Tugger!" Alonzo pre-empted her, "Tugger was being a rascal and Munk was only trying to stop him!"

Jenny let out a quiet mewl, mouth falling open, "Kittens… stay back," she called, tentatively stepping forward. She leapt onto one of the sturdier looking trunks, and it buckled beneath her. Quick reflexes allowed her to skit away, finding stable ground.

"Munk!" she called, taking another leap onto another pile – this one holding her weight, "Tugger?"

Bombalurina's eyes flooded with tears, burying her face into Alonzo's shoulder. How could the two cats have survived a fall like that? With the falling metal – jagged edges and the heavy wood. It seemed hopeless. They couldn't lose two more. They just couldn't.

Asparagus appeared in the clearing moments later, eyes wide as they took in the scene, "Who's in there?" he asked, glancing at Cassandra. The Abyssinian had also emerged from the den as a result of the huge crash.

"Munkustrap and Tugger," she said evenly, concerned eyes glancing for any sign of movement.

Asparagus winced and joined Jenny in trying to find the two boys, leaping gently and carefully.

Jellylorum was the last to leave the den, carrying Tumblebrutus, with Plato behind her. When she saw the two older Jellicles rifting through the mess, she passed the tiny kitten to Bombalurina, Plato moving to stand with her as well. The red kitten stared at the infant – not quite sure what to do or how to hold him, while Jellylorum started to paw through the rubbish.

"Here! Here, they're here!" Jenny cried, using her shoulder to lift a large barrel.

The three adults all moved quickly, moving the barrel and leaving it to the side. Jenny gasped as she saw the blood on his fur, the torn flesh on his back. One or two small shards of metal poked out from his fur, his back hunched over someth- Tugger. Over Tugger's tiny body. The kitten was breathing harshly, half crushed under the weight of his older brother, but he looked unharmed.

"Alonzo, careful now. Come and help me grab Munk," Asparagus called, and the black and white adolescent picked his way carefully, nervous as he lifted Munkustrap up, wrapping one arm around his lower back while Asparagus supported his shoulders.

Together they shuffled until they cleared the junk, while Jellylorum took Tugger and held him close.

"Into my den. Cassandra – some water," Jenny ordered. "And a cloth!"

Asparagus and Alonzo made their way slowly, lowering Munkustrap onto his stomach as the tabby finally came to with a groan.

"Munkustrap, thank the Everlasting Cat…" Jenny breathed, bringing a cup of water to his lips.

Munkustrap drank without speaking, closing his eyes and groaning again.

"I know, sweetheart. Be still and I'll fix your back…" she said, taking the bowl from Cassandra and eyeing Bombalurina as she moved into the den, holding a squirming Tumblebrutus, "Pop him on the floor, love. Just keep an eye on him and away from Munk."

Bombalurina did as she was told, gratefully to be partially relieved from the burden, "Is Munk gonna be okay?" she asked softly.

"Should be, lovey," she nodded, sinking to the floor and dipping the cloth into the water, wishing it were warmer. She dabbed at his wounds, each touch met with a hiss and a flinch, but at least the kitten was awake, "You're so brave, Munk."

"Tugger?" Munkustrap asked weakly, eyes closed, his face pressed into the floor of the den.

"Safe, because of you…" Jellylorum said with a wide smile, stepping into the room with a very sad, sheepish looking Tugger at her heels. "He told me what happened. He was disobeying Jenny's orders, playing amongst the junk piles, and Munkustrap was trying to get him to stop."

"We hit the junkpile with a smash!" Tugger whispered, eyes wide. "I thought we were gonna die. But Munk had his arms around me and it hurt a bit when we landed and he's heavy but I was fine!"

Munkustrap smiled absently when he heard Tugger's voice, letting out a breath of relief.

"Don't sleep just yet," Jenny warned, "Let me check your head,"

Munkustrap gave her a grumble, but allowed her to stroke, touch and massage his headfur, feeling for any lumps or bruises. Satisfied that he wasn't concussed, she tended to his back again, plucking the few small shards of metal that had wedged themselves in his flesh. "Not too deep," she said softly, inspecting the wounds they left and cleaning them gently. "You'll heal well. You'll just need to take it easy for a few days. No leaping or running… and sleep on your belly for a little while, just until they scab…"

Munkustrap let out a depressed little sigh, nodding, "Can I just…can I stay here for a moment?" he asked softly, and Jenny smiled down at him, leaning in to nuzzle the top of his head.

"Of course my dear," she whispered, and Munkustrap relaxed.

The older cats left, Jenny scooping up Tumblebrutus on the way, until only Bombalurina, Cassandra, Alonzo and Tugger were left.

Tugger stepped carefully, moving towards his brother hesitantly, "Munk…?" he asked quietly, "Munk, are you okay?"

Munkustrap grumbled in response, and Tugger let out a little breath, stepping forward and nuzzling him gently.

"I'm sorry, Munk…" he whispered, the most apologetic any of the kittens had ever heard from him, "I didn't mean to knock over-"

"It's okay,"

"But I…"

"Tugger…it's fine. Accidents happen," he breathed, leaning up onto his elbow.

Bombalurina tutted, "Lay back down," she commanded.

Munkustrap didn't really protest, huffing out a sigh and laying back on his stomach.

Tugger mewed quietly, curling up against his brother.

"What happened here?"

Munkustrap went tense at the sound of their father, hissing in pain as his cuts stung.

"Father…" he winced.

Old Deuteronomy had chosen a den far away from the general clearing. There were many reasons for it – he wanted to be far above the trials and tribulations of the junkyard, free to think and experience by himself. But mostly he was removing himself from the picture – letting Munkustrap take over naturally.

But once he had heard the commotion, he made his way over as fast as he could.

Tugger curled closer to Munkustrap, trying to pretend he hadn't heard the call of Old Deuteronomy. Bombalurina and Alonzo subtly slipped away, out of the den. Old Deuteronomy was intimidating at the best of times…but if he was going to get angry, they didn't want to be there for it.

"We were playing…" Munkustrap said slowly, covering for him, "It was an accident."

Old Deuteronomy knew the truth, and he paused, waiting for either of them to slip…but his boys were silent.

"All the more reason to make sure the junkyard is secure…" he said slowly, moving over to inspect Munkustrap's back, "Will you live?"

"Yes," Munkustrap answered in all seriousness, huffing out a breath. It had been ten minutes and he was already fed up with being immobile, "The sooner I heal, the better."

Old Deuteronomy chuckled, "You wouldn't want to miss your Hunting Trials, would you?"

Munkustrap's ears perked up, "Hunting Trials?" he asked, "You'd let me?"

"It's almost time for me to move on," Old Deuteronomy said gruffly, and Munkustrap's ears flattened.

"Oh…" he whispered.

"Move on?" Tugger blinked, and Munkustrap startled, hissing when his cuts stretched. He thought the kitten had been fast asleep, "Where're you goin'?"

Old Deuteronomy smiled, gazing down at the two brothers. They seemed so different, yet so similar.

"I have other matters to attend to outside of the Junkyard. And I now have to notify Old Gus, and Bustopher Jones of our whereabouts."

Munkustrap always loved the fact that his father never treated any of the kittens like infants. He never spoke down to them, as if they would understand every word he said. It was frustrating for the kittens – Munkustrap had hated it when he was growing up – but it was almost good, in a way.

"What matters?" the kitten asked insistently, no doubt confused.

"He has a Human Family…" Munkustrap explained patiently, "Several, in fact. They let him come and go as he pleases…but he knows the tribes around where they live, and visits them too…"

"But he's ours, right?" Tugger asked suspiciously.

"Yeah," Munkustrap nodded around a yawn, "He's our father…our leader..."

Tugger nodded, gazing up at the large tom with a proud little smile. Munkustrap's tail curled around the young kitten, smiling fondly down at him, before he glanced to his father again.

"So…the Hunting Trials?"


	8. The First Hunt

Munkustrap didn't take long to heal, and he was up and active a lot sooner than Jenny approved of.

With a goal in sight, Munkustrap was determined to become the best hunter there was. Cassandra and Alonzo were also in training, although less motivated than the tabby – preferring to watch rather than actually participate. It was Munkustrap's favourite game to stalk and sneak up on Tugger, frightening him and pinning him, before tickling his sides until he dissolved into high pitched giggles.

The Maine Coon delighted whenever Munkustrap paid him any attention, idolizing his older brother and wanting to be exactly like him. In turn, Munkustrap puffed out with pride whenever Tugger recounted a story to Tumblebrutus and Plato – usually one that Munkustrap had told the kitten previously. It helped keep Munkustrap in check, knowing that there were three tiny kittens who looked up to him, that he had to protect and raise. Their parents would do most of the work, of course, but he got to be a role model.

One morning, almost a week later, Munkustrap woke before the sun had set, feeling absolutely ready for his Hunting Trials. His tail twitched excitedly, fur standing on end as he made his way up to Old Deuteronomy's den, eager to ask permission for the Trials to go ahead.

He found the wise old Tom awake and perched on the edge of his den, seemingly waiting for him.

"Father?" he asked, cocking his head with a small smile, "You knew I was coming?"

"You carry nervous energy. It's not hard to miss…" he smiled widely, inviting his son in for a warm hug, grooming his ears gently, "Are you sure you're ready?"

Munkustrap nodded seriously, "Yes," he breathed, "I can do it. I know I can."

Old Deuteronomy watched his son carefully, realising that Munkustrap didn't just mean the Trials. He meant looking after the Jellicles as well. Old Deuteronomy nodded once, both proud and melancholy. This was the beginning of a new life, and yet Old Deuteronomy was worried for his son. To grow up too soon could be a curse for the young kitten.

"Once the sun has set and the other Jellicles are awake, I will take you into the woods,"

Munkustrap quivered with excitement, eyes bright as he nodded.

The Hunting Trial was the last milestone in a kitten's life, apart from their transition into adulthood. While it could be done at any time by request, a Group Hunt usually occurred before the Jellicle Ball that year, as kittens were not permitted to attend unless they'd successfully passed. While a kitten could ask to complete it at any stage, in their tribe, it had been a lazy occurrence. With over fifty tribe members, there was never a shortage of food, and hunting wasn't a necessity. If the kitten passed early, it was because they were sick of being babysat while the Jellicles danced.

"Gather your littermates and meet at the entrance to the junkyard," Old Deuteronomy dismissed him, and Munkustrap bounded away excitedly.

He practically rolled into the kitten den, knocking into Alonzo and kneading his back, trying to wake him, "Alonzo, Cassandra," he called, and the Abyssinian raised her head, glaring at Munkustrap through sleepy eyes, "Hunting Trials!"

Alonzo groaned, "Not now…" he murmured, rolling away from the tabby.

"Come on…" Munkustrap all but whined, his heart racing. He was so excited and nervous.

"How come I wasn't invited?" Bombalurina asked sleepily from another corner, a smirk on her lips. "I may be younger than you, but that doesn't mean I can't hunt too."

Munkustrap was taken aback. He hadn't even thought about Bombalurina. Quick stepping over to her, he continued his assault, "If you're going to join us, get up!" he laughed.

"Alright, alright. Keep your stripes on…" Alonzo stretched with a great yawn, moaning happily as his limbs popped, "Thanks for the warning, by the way. If I had known it was going to be today, I would've prepared a little…"

"I think you'll be fine…" Cassandra purred, stretching and grooming herself awake.

Alonzo blushed a little, grinning over at her, "I guess that makes two of us then,"

Munkustrap tried not to overhear, secretly pleased about the bond that had formed between the two kittens. He flattened the fur on Bombalurina's back with a few licks until she was laughing, pushing him away, "Okay, okay. I got this."

He laughed happily, bounding from the den and almost barrelling into Jellylorum.

"Someone's excited," she smiled good-naturedly, "Old Deuteronomy is ready when you kittens are. I'll be caring for Tugger and Plato,"

Munkustrap nodded happily, "Oh good. I'd forgotten about the kittens. They're asleep for now, but no doubt they'll wake up. I kind of… made a bit of noise in there…" he said, mentally reminding himself that he'd need to account for all of them in the future.

"I'm sure they won't mind," she smiled, "Are the others ready?"

"Mm, they're still recovering from my rude awakening, but they should be out soon," he smiled, when suddenly he was pounced on.

Cassandra had stayed back to watch, serious as always, but Alonzo and Bombalurina had tackled the grey tabby, and the three of them snowballed down a junk heap and into the middle of the clearing, laughing.

"Good luck, kittens!" Jellylorum called, placing a hand on Cassandra's shoulder as she passed. "Have fun!"

After Cassandra had caught up, and there had been some playful wrestling for the three others, they made their way to the entrance to the junkyard.

Munkustrap took a careful sniff as he crossed the threshold – he'd been learning to keep his senses in the background. To always be aware, but never letting it distract him. So far, it had been working. He'd been living night-to-night without so much stress, able to play and relax easier.

Now, his senses were on high alert, and he approached Old Deuteronomy at the head of their little pack.

"Ready, kittens?" he asked them, making eye contact with each other their little faces. They all nodded firmly, their earlier high spirits now serious and concentrated.

He walked them into the woods, finding a large boulder to stand upon, staring down at the kittens,

"Kittens hunt earlier now than we did when I was young," Old Deuteronomy said softly, catching their attention. "There were no Balls then. Tribes were plenty, and no cat belonged to only one. Jellicles littered the streets and were worshipped, not chased. Our celebrations of each other were yearlong, and when the Jellicle Moon rose we all voted on the cat to ascend…" He purred softly, reminiscing, "But things do not always remain the same. Humans grew strong and fierce, and our tribes were broken by location. Game was scarce, and the tribes forgot one another, forgot that we were once all brothers and sisters under the same Jellicle Moon. They grew savage as well, and our tribes became redundant. Alley cats were born, and Jellicles were domesticated into a house cat. Our legacy has evolved, yet the cat will still hunt. Whether bred on scraps or on tinned food, a cat will still hunt."

The four kittens listened in awe as Old Deuteronomy spoke, hearing a story that had been passed down to every one of the Jellicles in their tribe. It was an ancient story, and Munkustrap had heard bits and pieces before. Despite that, the story kept him engaged. All he wanted to do was hear more.

"Hunting is a vital skill for all cats. In this tribe, we learn to Hunt before we are allowed to Dance at the Jellicle Ball. This is to ensure that if a cat feels the pull of the Jellicle Moon – if they feel their purpose, then they are prepared for the world before they venture out. Today, the four of you will demonstrate your abilities. This is not a competition, either. A Jellicle can feast on a mouse just as well as they could feed on an owl. The question is - What is your purpose? To feed a family or yourself? How long will your game keep? This is what you have to keep in mind when you hunt. You have until the moon reaches its highest point to return with your game..."

Old Deuteronomy's words hung in a suspended silence, and Munkustrap's fur bristled with anticipation, his tail flicking, before Old Deuteronomy gave a nod.

At once, the four Jellicle kittens were off, into the woods. They had never explored there, had never ventured from the junkyard since they arrived. Everything was new, and every new scent captured Munkustrap's attention. Bird, mouse, rabbit, deer, snake- the scents whipped past him as he ran, putting distance between himself and the other kittens.

He glanced at the moon for reference – the tip had just snuck above the top of the junkyard. He had plenty of time.

When all noise of the town and the junkyard had died, Munkustrap slowed to a walk, closing his eyes. His claws unsheathed and he dragged them through the dirt beneath his paws, getting a feel for the ground. He inhaled, drawing it out, taking in the woody, earthy scent, letting the clean air fill his lungs. His ears twitched with a myriad of sounds – the flap of wings, the bubbling of a nearby stream. The tabby was at peace, relaxed, when another sound caught his attention. His left ear slanted sideways to catch the light tread of-

It was a stag.

His eyes snapped open and he skitted away from the _huge_ animal, frightening it in the process. He hissed softly, half-scrambling up a tree as the deer snorted at him, thrusting his antlers in Munkustrap's direction. Adrenaline coursed through the young tom and he tried to look as non-threatening as he could, until the stag slowly moved off. He carefully climbed down from the tree and trying to listen again. He stepped through the forest, ears and nose twitching, trying to latch onto the scent of anything. His chest tightened a little as he couldn't-

There.

A Grey Squirrel, clearly startled by Munkustrap's appearance, stared back at the grey tabby. Munkustrap froze, but other than that, he didn't know what to do. He'd never tried capturing prey that had already seen him…but he understood the basic concept. If he launched himself at the squirrel, it would run and be out of sight before he even got his hind paws off the ground. Munkustrap didn't dare breathe, trying to come up with some kind of plan.

Amazingly… Munkustrap didn't have to. As he was thinking, he kept both eyes locked on the squirrel, who slowly, slowly relaxed. His nose twitched, smelling, and his eyes shifted from Munkustrap to the hefty acorn he had found. His head went back down to forage, and Munkustrap's plan appeared right in front of him. He watched the squirrel shift, no longer wary of Munkustrap as he became more interested in his food. Seizing the opportunity, Munkustrap darted behind a tree.

He hadn't heard the sound of scrambling, and as he poked his head around the tree, he found his prey still happily digging away, if not only slightly more tense than he was before. Munkustrap grinned in delight. This was easy. He silently moved up the tree, balancing perfectly as he ran along a branch, eyes always on the squirrel in case he made chase. He leapt across several branches, keeping his paws light, careful not to dislodge any bark, until he was directly above the squirrel.

Breathing quietly, he scaled down the tree, on the opposite side to the squirrel, and crawled on his belly into the heavy bush.

The mighty hunter had cornered his prey…

He bared his teeth, stepping from one foot to the other to make sure he was balanced… and then pounced!

Claws outstretched, he slammed into the unassuming squirrel, sinking teeth into fuzz and using his claws to hold the beast steady. Within moments, the grey mammal went limp, and an overwhelming sense of pride took over Munkustrap's body as he licked the blood from his claws. He let out an excited laugh, gazing down at the squirrel with a satisfied grin.

He was a Hunter.

He paraded around the squirrel for a moment, nipping it gently and shaking it between his teeth to ensure it was dead, before scooping it up carrying it. He stepped a few paces, before his eyes widened.

He had no idea where he was.

In dismay, Munkustrap dropped the squirrel and inhaled deeply, trying to pick up the scent of the Jellicles – of the junkyard, of town? There was nothing except the overwhelming woods, the earthy smell that Munkustrap had loved, but was now downright frightening.

How far had he walked before he found the squirrel?

His chest tightened again in anxiety, and he scooped up his prey back up before choosing the tallest tree, trying to get his bearings.

He clung onto the bark, trying to identify just where he was, when he remembered the moon. He had glanced at it when he left to find out how much time he had! Stomach fluttering excitedly, he looked for it again – it was halfway up now – and breathed a sigh of relief. If he headed straight for it, it would put him along the town line where the junkyard was located.

Now that he wasn't nervous, Munkustrap took his time to enjoy the woods. He found a stream and took a long drink, basking in the moonlight. The woods were quite nice, he decided. It would be a good place to escape from the Junkyard every once in a while… and he wouldn't mind becoming a hunter for the tribe either...and maybe even taking down a deer?

He walked a long way – surprised at how far he had come – until the trees started to thin and the scents of the Junkyard hit him sharply. As he breathed, he realised he had the scent all along, but the woods were overpowering. He made a note to himself to go out more often – to become familiar with both until he could balance them.

Old Deuteronomy came into view and Munkustrap picked up his pace, almost smug as he dropped the squirrel at the wise leader's feet, bowing low. The old tom couldn't help the smile on his face as he gazed down at his son, proud and elated that it had barely taken him an hour to complete his hunt.

"Welcome back. I see you found your way?"

Munkustrap smiled sheepishly, "By the help of the moon, I did."

Old Deuteronomy smiled knowingly, "You did well," he nodded, gazing at the dead squirrel at his feet, "A clean kill, too."

Munkustrap puffed out proudly, "Am I the first one back?" he asked softly, and Old Deuteronomy nodded, "What now?"

"Now..?" Old Deuteronomy smiled, "Now… we wait."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Just a very quick note - thank you so, so much to everyone who has reviewed and read. I can't access them and reply because FFN is having some difficulties matching the reviews. Or something. But thank you! I'm so glad the fandom is still alive and well after so much time, and I'll reply to you all individually once FFN gets its act together... 3**_

 _ **This family tree is a little weird, and almost cringeworthy sometimes. I've since revised it but unfortunately I was way too far into the story to change it up. So... this isn't my headcannon family tree, so just embrace the weirdness :)**_


	9. An Unfortunate Past

Munkustrap was equal parts proud and equal parts anxious that he was the first one back.

He had been alert and excited – eager to see which of his littermates would return first… but as another hour passed and not one had surfaced, he began to get worried.

"What happens if… they don't return?"

Old Deuteronomy glanced over at his son. The leader had been lost in a deep trance, struggling to come out of it.

"Sorry, my boy?"

"What happens if someone doesn't come back?"

Old Deuteronomy considered the question, "We would go looking,"

"It's a big forest…" he whispered, "Scents get lost…"

"Your friends are clever. They will make it…"

Munkustrap gave a long sigh, his head resting on his front paws.

They waited again, for what seemed like forever, when finally the red queen emerged.

Munkustrap's ears perked before he saw her – listening to her near-silent pawtread. He sprang to his feet, grinning widely as she trotted forward with a Skylark in her mouth.

Like Munkustrap, Bombalurina deposited the bird at Old Deuteronomy's feet with a respectful bow, a smug grin on her face as she backed up.

"Well done, Bombalurina," he murmured, pulling the young queen into his arms.

She purred appreciatively, nuzzling into his broad chest before laughing excitedly, leaping onto Munkustrap and tussling with him.

"How did you go?" she asked, flopping where she landed.

"Pretty well. I found a squirrel," he said proudly,

Bombalurina giggled, "I stalked the Skylark for hours," she said, "Every time I got close, he teased me and flew to another branch. But… I trapped him."

"That's a lot more resourceful than my tactic. I spotted the squirrel, waited until it realised I wasn't going to hurt him… and then I attacked…"

Bombalurina giggled, "Creepy. Sure you won't do that with the tribe? Lull us into a false sense of security and then gut us in our sleep?"

Munkustrap laughed, "Don't worry. I'm not like Macavity."

The tabby paused when he realised he'd taken a step too far, cringing.

"Not many are like your brother…" Old Deuteronomy spoke from above them. He'd been listening to their conversation, and even his own skin crawled with the mention of his son.

Macavity hadn't been the eldest of his kittens in the tribe. In fact, he'd been one of his last – Macavity, a female kitten called Cliodhna, Munkustrap, and then Tugger. He didn't really know how many kittens he'd sired overall – potentially thirty? There had only been six in this lot of Jellicles, but he knew of many other sons and daughters in each of his tribes.

Thirty kittens, and only one went bad.

It was a good track record, he decided.

Munkustrap let out a quiet sigh, "Sorry…"

"Why apologise?" Old Deuteronomy asked, "Pain has a purpose. A body's natural way of telling us something is wrong. Why ignore it, when it needs to be felt?"

"We lost our family because of one of our own…" Munkustrap growled softly, and Bombalurina fell silent, gazing at him curiously. "I don't want to think about it."

"It makes you angry." Old Deuteronomy observed.

"He makes me furious," Munkustrap's tail flicked agitatedly.

"You had barely been allowed outside your den when he exiled himself,"

"I remember," Munkustrap murmured, sighing quietly.

Old Deuteronomy stared down at the kitten, "What do you remember?"

Munkustrap glared up at his father, but not out of anger for him. His tail continued to dance its patterns. "I remember…that when it happened, everyone was so angry at him…"

"Were you?"

Munkustrap scowled, realising he'd been proven wrong, "No," he said slowly. "Not me. But what he did was awful. I'm glad he was banished."

"What did he do?" Bombalurina asked quietly, and Munkustrap's gaze snapped to her, cocking his head.

"You… you don't know?"

Bombalurina shook her head, "I was still nursing, and after…well, nobody talked about it much."

Munkustrap blinked in surprised, glancing up at his father, "Would you tell the story?"

Old Deuteronomy gazed up at the moon, breathing in the memories as he recalled that fateful day.

"Macavity was…the third born to the tribe," Old Deuteronomy started slowly. "And he had two older brothers. Blatherskite was the oldest, then Karnack… and then Macavity. Blatherskite had other dealings away from the tribe, a vet's assistant, of some sort… while Karnack was uninterested in leadership. Macavity was the next in line and eager to take over…"

"What was he like?" Bombalurina asked.

Old Deuteronomy's eyes widened in surprise. "Macavity?" he clarified, and Bombalurina nodded. He took a moment to think again, before continuing, "He was eager to take over… too eager. He craved the power, and I let him have it…" he sighed. "One evening, Macavity was playing with his fanclub. He liked a bit of attention, but his lot were reckless – always causing problems…He liked to use them to experiment with his magic."

Munkustrap's claws came out and his fur bristled, groaning softly. He hated this part.

"One day, a kitten much younger than Macavity had dared him to go across the road outside the warehouse. The kitten shouldn't have been out of his den – Macavity shouldn't have let it go further. Macavity toyed with him, trying to… help him, perhaps, with his magic. He wasn't so experienced… and instead he froze the kitten. The metal beasts the humans like to call 'cars' struck the kitten down, and he was dead before we could get to him."

Bombalurina's eyes widened, gasping softly, "Oh…and you… you banished him for that?"

"No…" Old Deuteronomy said slowly, "Macavity was remorseful. It was truly an accident – the other Jellicles had seen. Sure, the tom was reckless, but he had never intended to kill. It was after. The kitten's mother was devastated, and blamed him. While the Jellicles accepted the accident, his mother did not. She antagonised him, calling him names, biting and clawing at him…and he lashed out – striking her down with his magic. He left her in a critical condition. I offered Macavity the chance to leave the tribe for a temporary banishment, so he could collect himself…"

Bombalurina recalled his earlier words, "But he never returned?"

"He came back once or twice…prowled around the outskirts. I always invited him to come back… and then all of a sudden, he disappeared."

"If only we'd known he was gathering an army…" Munkustrap murmured.

Bombalurina sighed, cuddling up close to him.

"It's over, Munkustrap. The Jellicles will never forget what Macavity did, but we will grow from the experience."

Munkustrap seemed ready to retort, when Cassandra and Alonzo entered the clearing. Munkustrap perked up, grateful that they arrived safely. They both had a bird each, looking proud of themselves and… Munkustrap wondered…

No, probably not. It wasn't uncommon for kittens to experiment with each other…but Alonzo and Cassandra were almost adults, and surely there were other things on their minds? Munkustrap almost laughed at himself for caring. But… they had taken so long…

He shook his head of the thought, beaming at them. It didn't matter, anyway. They were all Hunters now. He waited for them to present their prey to Old Deuteronomy before moving to headbutt Alonzo in congratulations.

While playful when Bombalurina had returned, the story of Macavity had sobered him, and he watched as Old Deuteronomy listened to the tales of their hunt. It was nothing out of the ordinary – no real reason that it took so long. They had been apart for most of the hunt, apparently, and had only found each other as they returned.

"A cat will always hunt…" Old Deuteronomy brought them back in, smiling down at the small feast they had brought, "A Jellicle is never allowed to leave their home for any reason. Not to practice, not to explore. It is by this, we measure a Jellicle's hunting ability. To hunt in an unfamiliar area, with no point of reference. Well, that is a display of skill. Congratulations, my kittens."

Munkustrap shivered at the praise, unable to help his smile. Beside him, Bombalurina was purring.

"Now you have full permission to leave the junkyard. To hunt, explore…" he gestured vaguely – the kittens could do whatever they wanted, really. "My one condition is that you alert someone of able mind and body of your whereabouts, and your intended return time,"

The four kittens nodded seriously, and Old Deuteronomy gestured to the junkyard, "Take your feasts and feel free not to share, tonight. They are your bounty."

Munkustrap laughed softly, moving up to his father to collect his squirrel. The wise old leader gave him a knowing look – a small nod. He wanted to see the boy later… but not now. Tonight was his own. It wouldn't be long before he left, and he wanted to make sure the kit was really ready.

He was so small, and the junkyard – the world – was so big.

Old Deuteronomy turned as he followed the kittens into the junkyard. They all padded proudly, and Jenny, Jellylorum and Asparagus were there to greet them, praising them and marvelling at their feat. Their tribe was tiny, and while tiny wasn't bad… it wasn't what they were about.

He supposed they would grow – it was clear Alonzo and Cassandra were interested in each other, and perhaps there would be kittens one day. Old Deuteronomy also knew that Bombalurina and Munkustrap would try… but ultimately they wouldn't work. The old tom could feel them like two magnets – drawn together for now, but ultimately repelling. He wondered if Jenny and Asparagus would have more kittens...and then, of course, Jellylorum had a mate before the attack. He doubted she would take another mate.

Back at the warehouse, when there was an abundance of cats, it was almost hard to tell the families apart. Nobody cared about half-siblings, full blood, real aunts or uncles. Everyone just kept an eye out for each other.

Old Deuteronomy almost laughed. He'd forgotten Asparagus and Jellylorum. Of course, they were half-siblings. Gus, the old Theatre Cat was their father. Jellylorum's mother had been part of the Jellicle Tribe, whereas Asparagus had been brought back from the theatre – a gift to Gus from the mother. They'd arrived at almost the same time, Old Deuteronomy always forgot they weren't born to the same litter.

Jellylorum, Bombalurina and little Demeter had shared grandparents, and of course Jenny and Skimbleshanks were full siblings. Often it was difficult to remember.

It had been a joyful time to be alive… to experience. Families were everywhere.

He watched as Munkustrap shared his food with Tugger, smiling at the two. Alonzo and Cassandra had already disappeared, and Bombalurina was recounting her tale to the older queens.

With a glance to the sky, to track the moon, he realised that the Ball was closer than he thought. Would anyone ascend this year? Surely it was too soon. He wouldn't dare take away another from their mix.

No, there would be no ascension this year. It could come from another tribe. Though traditional, it wasn't mandatory.

With that settled, the wise tom relaxed, nodding at the rest of the tribe as he made his way back to his den.


	10. The Glamour Cat

Grizabella… the Glamour cat.

Demeter had only met her once, when she was tiny. The regal queen exuded confidence and flair. She was beautiful, black and grey like her kitten, Munkustrap. The tribe loved her – listening to her stories and loving the trinkets she brought back with her – awards and strange thingamabobs that entertained the kittens for hours.

She had been so beautiful. Her ears and eyes were almost too big for her face, even as an adult, and it gave her an innocent air about her.

But now…

Demeter didn't recognise her. In fact, she wouldn't have even remembered Grizabella had Beylandella not greeted her.

The queen was still regal, still beautiful… but even in the short time since Demeter had last seen her, it seemed she had aged a few lives.

"Grizabella…" Beylandella called in surprise when the queen strolled into their room.

Demeter's ears perked up, taking in the familiar scent as the other queens gathered around her as well. Ayamico gave the new arrival a fleeting look, before returning to her gossip with one of the other queens.

"Where have you been, sweet thing?" Beylandella nuzzled her happily, taking in her sorry appearance, "Yeesh. You're a sight."

"I… made a terrible mistake…" Grizabella whispered, all but collapsing into Beylandella's arms.

Demeter crawled forward, delighted to see someone from the warehouse. Grizabella hadn't been there at the time of the attack, and despite knowing that, Demeter always just assumed that she herself was the only one left.

"Grizabella?" Demeter asked tentatively, moving closer to the old queen.

"You know this kit, Griz?" Beylandella asked in surprise.

Grizabella took in the small kitten, frowning in thought, "You're… Demeter?" Grizabella mused, her voice dropping to a whisper, "From the tribe?"

Demeter nodded slowly, "Have you been there?" she whispered, "Do you know what happened?"

Grizabella's eyes flooded with tears, pulling the kitten into her arms. Demeter squeaked softly, struggling for a moment, before letting the queen hug her. It felt nice – she hadn't been hugged like this in a long time.

"I know what happened…" she said slowly, "I'm so sorry..."

Beylandella's eyes narrowed, "Griz…" she warned, "What did you do? What mistake did you make?"

There was a tense silence, but Grizabella did not reveal her crime, instead putting Demeter down.

"Have you been back there?" the young kitten asked again, desperately staring up at Grizabella.

It took a moment, but Grizabella finally nodded, "There is…not much left, I'm afraid. But I caught the scent of some of your Jellicles… but I lost them in the woods…"

Demeter's ears twitched excitedly. Some were still alive! "Did you- Is my mother? Or my sister there? Did you smell them?"

Grizabella shook her head, "I don't know..." she said, deliberately being vague.

Beylandella was still watching Grizabella suspiciously, but the queen would say no more.

Demeter purred happily, nuzzling into Grizabella. The queen stared down at her, confused.

"So you're in 'Cavity's good graces now?" Beylandella asked with a cock of her head, frowning slightly.

Grizabella gave her a pained look, pleading her to drop it, "I'm allowed to roam because he trusts me…"

Beylandella chuckled softly, "Are you…" she glanced down at Demeter, censoring herself, "Helping him out?"

Grizabella beared her teeth, "No," she hissed, "How dare you."

Beylandella fixed Grizabella with a smug grin, padding away knowingly.

Demeter's tail flickered anxiously, feeling the agitation radiating from Grizabella.

"Grizabella…" she whispered again, trying to get her attention.

Grizabella stared down at the kitten who was purring and nuzzling into her legs. She supposed it was the faint reminder of home that drove her to be so affectionate.

"What is it?" she asked, not unkindly.

Demeter glanced up at Grizabella, "Do you think you could get me out of here?"

Grizabella gave her a sharp look, "No."

"Oh…" she said, shoulders hunching, "I just… thought that maybe Macavity liked you, and would let you take me back to my family?"

Grizabella let out a long sigh, "I don't know where your family are… and I doubt Macavity would let me take you."

"Absolutely right,"

Demeter shivered at the sound of the tom, but suddenly she felt weak, collapsing at Grizabella's feet.

"What did you do?" Grizabella asked quietly, staring down at the limp body with mild concern. She knew the kitten wasn't dead – Macavity liked to play with his toys before he let them die. She was more concerned about the dreadful tom in the room. She had come to his lair to see Beylandella – and hadn't reported in to him yet.

"Put her to sleep, so we could have a chat. Thought you'd sneak in without me knowing?" Macavity sneered, stalking around Grizabella, "I have eyes and ears everywhere, you know?"

The queen kept her keen eyes on him, never letting the sneaky tom from her sight. He was a great deal younger than she was, and she wasn't about to fall for more of his tricks.

"You're cheap, Macavity," she spat, "You're scum. You tricked me."

Macavity laughed, "Come for a walk, Grizabella… let us discuss this elsewhere…"

"What, so nobody else finds out what you did?"

Another laugh, "Not for that reason. I just thought you'd prefer it if nobody found out what _you_ did…"

Grizabella's ears flattened and she hissed at him, "You tricked me!" she claimed again.

"You knew what you were doing. I barely had to use my magic, and you still managed to let me into their little world…"

Grizabella hissed again in frustration. It was true. At the warehouse, the ten or so mystic cats had put a protection on the dwelling – only those invited could enter. Macavity had been taken off the guest list when he'd banished himself, much to his frustration.

The place was impenetrable. The power of ten mystics greatly surpassed his own, especially while he was still learning the full extent of his powers.

But… he knew of Grizabella – the queen had stayed in the junkyard from Munkustrap's birth to his weaning. She was naïve, even as an adult. Macavity knew he could crawl under her skin, and with only a slight nudge to her mind, he managed to score the invite.

And the havoc he had caused…

He laughed again, swiping at her with his claws sheathed, "Oh come on, Griz… we had fun, didn't we?"

She swiped back at him - claws out, but he darted back and slowed her down with his magic. It took most of his concentration, considering how absolutely furious she was, and the other magic he was performing.

"Now, now…" he purred, walking past her claws and bumping her side with his own, chuckling softly, "This won't do. Let's face it… at least your little Jellicles don't know the truth…"

Grizabella couldn't respond, instead watching as Macavity left the room. It was almost five minutes before she was able to move again, knowing she wouldn't be able to catch the tom now. She bristled in frustration, so angry she wanted to cry.

"Grizabella?" a tiny voice whimpered, and the queen realised that Macavity's powers had faded on the kitten too.

"Come here, Demeter…" Ayamico called, finally moving forward now that Macavity's power had finally drained from the room.

Ayamico hated him. He had hit adulthood and his powers were only growing. When speaking to Grizabella, it was like a blanket had been thrown over the gathering, and she had heard nothing that passed between them. But… by the agitated flicking of Grizabella's tail, she suspected it was nothing good.

Demeter gazed up at Grizabella, recognising the signs that she quite clearly was angry, and scampered towards her friend, curling up with her.

"Grizabella… something tells me we need to talk…" Beylandella sauntered to the queen, ignoring her rage.

"No," she snapped, but Beylandella glared back.

"Talk to me, Griz…" she purred, sidling up beside her and nuzzling her briefly, "What are we if we can't talk?"

Grizabella huffed, but her resolve was waning. All she wanted was to relieve herself of the burden, and so she slowly nodded, padding into a secluded corner of the room. Beylandella followed, hissing at any curious ears that slanted their way.

"Now… catch me up. Last I'd heard, you was down Tottenham Court, living the highlife…"

Grizabella sighed softly, "The production team replaced me with a … younger cat," she sniffed, letting out a deep breath. "With my stint over, I searched for a few roles – minor ones, here and there. But no luck. So I thought maybe I'd return to my old tribe…"

"The ones down near Sewardstone?" she asked, and at Grizabella's nod, she continued, "I thought they didn't want you back since you had that kit?"

Grizabella sighed, lowering herself to the floor and stretching out her sore limbs, "Deuteronomy said I was welcome at any time…" she shrugged, "Of course, I would've felt guilty for dropping in… but Macavity intercepted. He told me his story… about this poor kit he'd killed…" she breathed, her claws starting to shake, "And I just wanted him to right everything. He… he told me that he'd been banished, and he had been treated unfairly and he just wanted to make it right. I thought I was doing the right thing, Beyla… I didn't know he'd… I didn't know what had happened, didn't know about his Henchtoms…"

She burst into tears, crying into Beylandella's soft fur.

The queen stroked Grizabella's headfur gently, not sure if she should sympathize or reprimand her. It was awful… she could only imagine what Macavity had done to the Jellicles. Or how the remaining must feel.

"What happened?" she dared to ask, her voice a little shaky.

It took a long moment. Grizabella collected herself.

"He killed them," she answered, "He killed them and left their bodies strewn over the warehouse floor. Kits and pregnant Queens and Toms, the elderly… he didn't discriminate. He just… he just got them. And he took some…" Grizabella's voice lowered again, as Beylandella just stared in shock, "He's got Demeter's mother – Astyanax - locked up just a few rooms over, and she's expecting his kittens…"

Beylandella's eyes flashed excitedly at the gossip, the horror of the rest of the story escaping her, "'Cavity's kittens?" she giggled, "Owch…" she breathed, "Poor girl. When is she due?"

"Not for a while, of course…" Grizabella closed her eyes, relaxing against her dear friend, "Maybe in the winter…if the kit doesn't come early…"

"A winterborn…in a place like this…" Beylandella tutted, "I'd be surprised if she carries to full term."

"I'd be surprised if Macavity let her…"

Beylandella nodded in agreement. Queens were pregnant often in Macavity's lair, however the rate of kittens born were extremely low. Miscarriage was common, from poor treatment, beatings or malnourishment… and in the winter's case, the cold took both mother and kitten out with one foul swoop. If the kitten lived, the females would go to the Henchtoms, and the males to become new Henchtoms. It was this way that Macavity bred out weakness, until only the best served him.

Beylandella sighed softly, although admittedly she felt excited at the prospect of more gossip to circulate around the rooms.

"So… you've betrayed your tribe..." Beylandella said softly, "What are you going to do next?"

Grizabella closed her eyes, shaking her head.

She didn't know. What could she do? If she returned to the Jelliclies, she faced the truth coming out. Banishment was certain, if not an execution on the spot. If she remained with Macavity, she would surely kill herself. And if she returned to the streets, well…could she live with the guilt?

But…

Her eyes lit up, a new sense of purpose filling the queen who had seemed so hopeless only moments ago.

"I'm going to make sure that kitten is born healthy... And then I'm taking Demeter, Astyanax and the little one back to the Jellicles. And I'll tell them everything…and just hope that maybe…maybe they'll forgive me."


	11. A Promise

Grizabella was true to her word.

She woke before the other cats, hunting early in the morning and bringing food to the pregnant Queen in secret. Astyanax didn't know of Grizabella's betrayal, and welcomed her and the food gratefully.

"I almost don't want the kit…" Astyanax murmured softly one morning.

The beautiful red and white queen had started in Macavity's lair – his own personal slave, until she had fallen pregnant and moved to the birthing den, despite not being due any time soon. It was a nice room, Grizabella had to say, nicer than the others – with several blankets and scratching posts, and a shred of light that came in from an open window. Astyanax was the only cat in there though, and was grateful for the hour or so that Grizabella spent with her.

"Don't say that…" Grizabella urged, her voice dropping to an anxious whisper, "Remember what I told you? We're going to get you, and the little one, and Demeter out of here…"

Astyanax's ears perked at the mention of her daughter, sighing softly, "I know…" she breathed. "I'm just… worried."

"Don't be. It's probably bad for the kitten…" Grizabella scolded, making sure Astyanax had eaten at least half of the food she had brought.

"I appreciate your concern, Bella…" Astyanax sighed, rolling onto her back and stretching out, "How did you manage to even get this stuff? I try and leave the den and one of the toms is at my side in seconds, herding me back…"

Grizabella shrugged, "I don't have restrictions because I'm not a tribe member, maybe?" she suggested, calling on every acting skill she knew to make the lie seem as natural as possible,

Asytanax nodded, sighing, "I guess," she breathed, "Does he… hurt you?"

Grizabella shook her head, "I won't let him touch me…"

"That's what I thought…" she chuckled dryly, "But he's got…" her tail twitched with the memory, "He can…" her ears flattened and she let out a suffering sigh, "His mind control is too hard to fight…"

Grizabella stared at the queen with shock, "He…?"

"Yeah," she whispered, head on her paws, "And the worst part about it was that he convinced me to like it."

"What?" Grizabella's eyes widened, mouth dropping, "What do you mean?"

Asytanax closed her eyes, curling into a ball. Grizabella circled her, curling around her back and nuzzling at her neck.

"I'm so torn between what was me and what was him," she whispered in the darkness, "What I wanted and what he made me want. And if I think about it, I _hate_ him, and I _know_ I didn't want that…" she hissed, her fur standing on edge even as she spoke, "But…sometimes when I'm relaxed and it's quiet… I remember laughing, and… _enjoying_ it…" she let out a quiet sob, her body shaking with the force of it, "And he loved it, Bella, and I couldn't stop him. I didn't _want_ to stop him at the time, and I-"

"Shhh…" Grizabella soothed, her own fur bristling, her tail twitching restlessly. She was furious all over again, outraged, "You didn't do anything wrong," she whispered back, holding her close, "He's an evil bastard, and there is no way that you should have to justify yourself, Astya…this is _not_ your fault."

"But-"

"His magic is… too strong for one Jellicle to have. It's made him stupid. He was already stupid, and he has too much power. And one day someone is going to hurt him, and kill him, and we'll never have to fear him again…"

Asytanax shivered, nodding into her arms and turning, cuddling closer into Grizabella,

"How am I supposed to love his kit?" she whispered, "How am I supposed to watch it grow when I know it's carrying the genes of the devil? How am I supposed to resist the urge to smother it in its sleep?"

The words gave Grizabella shivers, and she shushed her again, "Don't think of it like that. The kit is a miracle. Because you are going to raise it to be kind and pure…and nothing like its father…"

Asytanax went quiet, and Grizabella sighed quietly, gently grooming the queen, licking behind her ears and cleaning the dust from her coat.

"Thank you, Bella…" the queen finally uttered, moving from Grizabella's clutches and padding to the small shaft of sunlight, "But…I think I'd like to be alone. Can you… take some food to Demeter?"

"Of course, if you need me, summon one of the toms. I'll come and keep you company…"

The queen nodded, curling into a ball in the sun and tucking her face between her paws.

Grizabella watched her for a long moment, wondering if she should stay or not. In the end, she decided it better to leave, and she made her way back down to Demeter's room.

As she rounded the corner, she spotted the young kitten in the middle of the room, dozing peacefully. Grizabella smiled slightly at the lanky thing. A spitting image of her mother, apart from her colours. She was growing up rapidly – not just in height and weight but she went from a playful kitten to an almost-adolescent in a few short weeks.

"Demeter…" Grizabella called softly.

"What do you want?" Ayamico asked, raising an eyebrow, moving forward to stand over the kitten protectively.

"Do you have a quarrel with me, Ayamico?" the grey queen asked coolly, raising an eyebrow.

"I heard what happened to her family," Ayamico hissed, "Heard that it was your fault."

Grizabella's fur bristled. _Beylandella…_

"So you think I'm here to gut her?" Grizabella tried to remain above it all, "I've come to give her food. Everlasting Cat knows she needs it."

"And then what, Griz? Going to fatten her up and feed her to Macavity when she's good and ready?"

Grizabella couldn't help the hiss that escaped her throat, "Ayamico," she growled, "Have some sense. Do I look like a killer? You've been under Macavity's control. You _know_ what he can do…"

Ayamico hissed back. She was in this den because Macavity had had his fun with her. Now she was scraps for the other Henchtoms.

Demeter slowly woke at the sound of the two adults speaking over her, stretching. When she saw Grizabella, her eyes lit up and she pounced on the queen excitedly, winding herself around her legs.

"Grizabella!" she exclaimed, "I wondered where you had gone…"

Grizabella smiled indulgently down at the kitten. She wasn't that bad, if Grizabella was going to be perfect honest. The older queen glanced at Ayamico, who had shot her a glare and padded back to her minimal bedding.

"Come, Demeter…" Grizabella said softly, taking her off to a more secluded area, away from the other queens. She pulled out the little food she had, offering it to the kitten, who stared up at her with wide eyes.

"For me?" she asked softly, cocking her head.

"For you," Grizabella nodded, "I'll keep you safe, Demeter. I'll bring you food and help you become strong. I promise…" she purred, nuzzling her.

Surprised and pleased with the attention, Demeter let out a soft purr, nuzzling the older queen and digging into her food.

After a moment, Demeter gazed up at Grizabella with a shy smile.

"Thank you."


	12. Departure

Munkustrap woke to his father standing over him.

It was still daylight, and he startled awake, eyes wide – ready for danger. But it was only his father. His grave-faced, wise old father.

Munkustrap knew he would be leaving them that night.

His insides coiled tightly with fear at being left, but he rose to his feet and silently followed Old Deuteronomy from the den.

The sun was starting to set, and Old Deuteronomy took him through the junkyard without speaking and out into the woods.

"My son…"

"Father…"

"Please do not misinterpret my meaning, Munkustrap…" Old Deuteronomy said slowly, not turning to face him, "I do not leave because I do not care. I leave because I know that you are ready, and there may be other places I am needed right now."

Munkustrap tried to keep the bite out of his voice, "I don't understand how you think this situation has translated into us not needing you."

Old Deuteronomy wasn't angry. He finally turned to gaze at his young son, "I leave because I know you are ready," he said again, "And I would never leave if I thought you couldn't handle it. You have older cats to teach you stories, and to pass on wisdom…"

"I want _your_ wisdom…" Munkustrap whispered.

Old Deuteronomy sighed, "The last time I left the tribe, you survived just fine…"

"The last time you left the tribe, I had four older siblings who would have taken over in a pinch… with years of training to back them up…" he said quietly, the familiar prickling of his eyes warning him he was about to have a breakdown.

"I know it hurts, Munkustrap…" he said quietly, "We are barely through this tragedy, and I regret not being around to guide you through…"

"What about the Jellicle Ball?" Munkustrap asked urgently, the panicky feeling settling in his gut.

"I will be back for the Ball. Of course I will be," he assured. "That's only a few short months away…"

The thought settled Munkustrap slightly. Only a few months, and Old Deuteronomy would be back.

"Are you… leaving now?" he asked quietly, his eyes big and pleading even if he wouldn't voice his concerns.

Old Deuteronomy nodded, "I have already spoken to the others. They are there to help you, Munkustrap. Remember that…"

Munkustrap pushed forward, burying himself into his father's fluffy coat, inhaling deeply. It was hard not to think of his mother in these moments. She had left him. Now Old Deuteronomy was leaving him. His gut wrenched with sorrow and he pressed his face into Old Deuteronomy's chest, choking back his sobs.

Old Deuteronomy held the tabby close, stroking down his back and trying to soothe him as best he could. Truthfully, he hated leaving. But he was needed elsewhere. The Jellicle Moon called, and he couldn't ignore it.

The moon was slowly starting to rise when Old Deuteronomy finally pulled the kitten from his coat. Munkustrap was red-eyed, tears leaving tracks down his face, but he smiled bravely for his father.

"Be safe…" he whispered, "Please come back for the Jellicle Ball…"

Old Deuteronomy nuzzled him affectionately, "Always, my son…"

Munkustrap tried not to burst into a fresh round of tears, grounding himself so he didn't run off after the cat.

"Be good," Old Deuteronomy smiled, headbutting him once more, before turning to start the journey to the train line.

Munkustrap ducked his head, gazing up every few moments to watch his departure, until finally the large grey cat disappeared into the trees.

Anxiety threatening to crush him, Munkustrap threw himself at the nearest tree, crawling up a branch until he found a horizontal perch for him to collapse on, sobbing into his paws.

It was maybe an hour or so later when Munkustrap finally lifted his head. He had found a stream to drink at, trying to collect himself, and had spent some time grooming himself to be presentable. He would be addressing his tribe as their leader today. The thought was daunting, and he dismissed it quickly. What a silly title for a kitten.

Staring at himself in the stream, it was clear he was absolutely still a kitten. He was still lanky and thin, his chest still tiny and his paws too big. He would grow soon, but he felt so young. Who was he to tell Cassandra or Jenny what to do? Why couldn't _they_ have been chosen?

Deciding that he'd had enough feeling sorry for himself, Munkustrap sighed and made his way back to the junkyard. Even after a night, it was becoming easier to pick the junkyard scents beneath the overpowering earth.

All of the kittens, including Plato and Tugger, were awake now – being watched over by the adults. Jenny had even let Tumblebrutus come out, but the tiny kitten was mostly just lying on his stomach, watching the others play.

As he entered the junkyard, he caught Jenny's eye, and the queen gave him a sad smile. He leapt up to their high vantage point, unsure of what to say.

"You okay, lad?" Asparagus asked kindly, cocking his head.

Munkustrap gave him a weak smile but didn't answer, curling at Jenny's feet.

"No, no… I'll have none of that!" Jenny exclaimed, and Jellylorum looked ready to chastise him as well.

Munkustrap sat up in alarm, gazing at them curiously.

"Get up and go play with your friends," she said, a deep frown on her face, "Just because you're a leader in training, doesn't mean you have to grow up. Now shoo. We won't have you hanging around with us," Jenny gave him a smile at the end, shoving him with her hind leg.

Munkustrap gave her an exasperated look, "I can't, Jenny. I have to-"

"You have to grow up, Munkustrap…" Jellylorum cut in, "We aren't going to let you sit here and pretend you're an adult up when you clearly still have playing and learning to do…"

Munkustrap huffed softly, looking down longingly at his littermates – all of them chasing after a stray leaf that blew around the clearing.

"I'm supposed to be a leader…" he whispered, "Old Deuteronomy left me in charge…"

"Old Deuteronomy didn't leave you to become a grouchy old sourpuss with no friends," Jenny admonished him, "Now go. If you're worried about the junkyard, Asparagus is very good at keeping watch…"

Munkustrap glanced at the tom, who gave him a cheesy grin.

"Go. Play."

Munkustrap tried to stand his ground, but the queens pushed him back, until he lost his footing and slid down to the ground level.

"Quick everyone!" Jellylorum called, "Munkustrap is a mouse!"

A battle cry followed and Munkustrap almost shrieked as four rambunctious kittens leapt for attack, and he quickly leapt to his feet to escape. They tore around the clearing, sometimes ducking through pipes and over junk piles, and Munkustrap's heart felt light for the first time that day. He found himself laughing, out of breath with the adrenaline coursing through him.

"Get him Alonzo!" Bombalurina called as she and the two younger kittens fell back, and with only Alonzo in tow, Munkustrap decided to take their game to the next level.

He leapt up onto a higher level, certain that he and the other tom were way more careful than Tugger had been. He took him around the higher levels – leaping far distances to reach other piles, until he found himself at a dead end.

He whipped around to find Alonzo leap onto the same ledge, sniggering quietly.

"Ahh… at last, Growltiger…" the black and white tom sneered, playing one of their favourite games, "We have been on your tail for the past seventy years, and yet we catch you in such a simple trap. Do you have anything to say for your crimes…?"

Munkustrap sat on his haunches, a smug, confident grin on his face, "The Scotland Yard couldn't get me…what makes you think that you would ever be able to?"

"I am The Great Genghis!" Alonzo cried, ramping up onto his hind legs, making himself bigger than the tabby, "Nothing escapes me!"

Munkustrap let out a great laugh and dived, sliding through his legs. He spun onto his back as he slid, kicking the tom forward and laughing as he fell forward. Alonzo turned a sharp circle, hissing playfully, his back arching in disgust.

"Growltiger escapes another day…" Munkustrap smirked, flicking his tail arrogantly and leaping to the previous beam, "But will the Great Genghis retaliate?"

"I'm offended you think any alternative is an option…" he snarled, leaping from where he stood, arms outstretched to tackle the tabby.

Both kittens realised too late Alonzo's mistake. His leap fell short, and Alonzo's eyes went comically wide as he started to fall. His claws unsheathed, he managed to grab a hold of the beam with one paw, the other dangling as his back legs scrambled for purchase.

"Alonzo!" Munkustrap cried, leaping over the side to grab his arm, holding him secure.

Alonzo mewed quietly, glancing down. The fall wouldn't kill him – he'd land on his feet and be a little jarred, but the fall had scared him.

"Give me your other paw," Munkustrap ordered, anchoring himself on a tyre and leaning down over the ledge.

With a little effort, Munkustrap managed to swing Alonzo back onto the ledge, and the two of them rested for a moment, panting quietly.

"I guess Growltiger isn't so bad sometimes…" Alonzo said quietly, giving Munkustrap a weak smile.

Munkustrap laughed softly, nuzzling his best friend, "Maybe Genghis needs to just work on his jumping?"

Alonzo scoffed, pushing the tabby's face away, "Come on now… it was a pretty impressive leap. No run up or anything…"

"Boys! Still alive?"

Munkustrap and Alonzo giggled quietly, "Yes Jenny!"

"Asparagus is going hunting. Would either of you like to join him?"

Munkustrap glanced at Alonzo, who shrugged, and the two of them made their way back to the main clearing.

"Cassandra and Bombalurina have volunteered as well," Jenny advised when he saw the boys.

"I'll go!" Alonzo immediately sat, puffing up proudly, and Munkustrap raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"I'll stay and look after the kittens with you," Munkustrap said with a smile, and the two queens nodded happily.

"Bring us back good food," Munkustrap smiled, walking them to the entrance.

"Munk, Munk, does that mean _we_ get to play?" the young Maine Coon asked, pouncing on Munkustrap's tail.

"Absolutely!" Munkustrap grinned, tackling the kitten and rolling into Plato, who growled back at them playfully.

The three of them tussled for a little while – it was mostly Munkustrap watching carefully as Tugger and Plato learnt to fight…but he was okay with that.

It was only an hour or so later when the hunters returned, with plenty of food for all of them to share. Their meals were still had in the clearing – it was a group affair, and they traded stories from the day.

Munkustrap sighed happily as he glanced around the circle at his little family.

Maybe being the leader wasn't going to be so bad…


	13. Macavity's Daughter

"Is Grizabella still here?"

A young tom ran through the hallways of the many rooms, screeching the queen's name.

Grizabella had been lounging with Demeter, as she often did those days. Her ears perked as she heard the tom, giving Demeter a curious frown.

"I wonder what that could be…" Grizabella murmured, and Demeter shrugged.

It had been almost two months since Grizabella had made her promise, and so far everything was running smoothly. The food for Demeter, along with her bi-weekly romps with Macavity around town had made her nimble and strong, and she was growing into her body more as well. Astyanax had grown big and round, and was due any day now. The pregnant queen was well rested, and everything looked good for her pregnancy.

"Grizabella!" the voice was becoming more irritated, and Grizabella rose to her feet, poking her head out of the door. "Everlasting Cat, didn't you hear me?"

"I don't appreciate being shrieked for," Grizabella replied coolly, and the tom huffed.

"Astyanax is in labor, and she specifically requested for you to be there…"

Grizabella's eyes widened, and Demeter perked up. She didn't recognise her mother's name – she had been much too young – but the prospect of another kitten was exciting, especially one born in the lair.

"Demeter, stay here with Ayamico…" Grizabella said with a nuzzle to her head, and the kitten pouted.

"Do I have to?" she whined, and Grizabella laughed, licking her gently.

"I'm afraid so. Be good," she smiled, before turning to follow the tom, "Now… in any other situation, I'm going to assume that Macavity wouldn't let me ten feet near the place…" she murmured softly, her feet light as they hurried.

"The stupid queen won't let anyone in there to help her, except for you. Macavity would just let her die, but he wants this kit."

Grizabella's eyes narrowed, "Why this one?"

"Mystic…" the tom said after a moment of thought, unsure if he should've told her, "Macavity can smell it,"

Grizabella paused mid-step, her eyes wide, before she ran to keep up, "What would he do with another mystic?"

The tom laughed, "Train it? I don't know. I was sent to come get you, you think I'm privy to that kind of information?"

Grizabella rolled her eyes, stopping outside the birthing den. A collection of toms and older queens gathered outside, but every time one of them got too close, a screech warned them back. A screech, in between the gasps of pain and cries. Grizabella's eyes widened. They didn't sounds like good noises.

"Astyanax," she called, moving to her side with slight hesitation. She'd never helped birth a kitten before.

She had the basic idea – it was hard not to after having had a kit of her own – but her memory of the event was foggy.

"Bella," the queen whined, her body writhing as another contraction hit her, "Something isn't right,"

"Shh, no, it's fine. Just breathe," Grizabella coached, although she knew that the queen was right. She was bleeding heavily – a lot more than she should have been. The queen was pale and shaky, whining and clutching at Grizabella, "We'll get through this, we will."

The queen coughed, groaning, "Bella, this isn't gonna be good…"

"Just concentrate on the kitten, Astya," Grizabella urged her, "Are you ready to push?"

"I don't- it hurts-" she whimpered, pressing into Grizabella and scratching at her arms.

Grizabella suppressed a hiss at the pain, "Push, Astya. You can do it. You just have to get that kitten out and then you can rest."

The queen groaned, crying out softly as she pushed, her insides feeling like they were falling apart.

"Good, good… almost there," Grizabella praised, stroking her fur, trying to calm her down, "Just one more, I think…" she whispered, "Just one more and you'll have a beautiful little kitten…"

That seemed to be the last thing on Astyanax's mind.

"Come on, what are you going to name it?" Grizabella asked, nuzzling her.

Astyanax moaned softly, her whole body clenching in pain.

"What if it's a boy?" Grizabella prompted.

"Danizar," the queen finally whispered, writhing away from Grizabella's insistent hands.

"Beautiful…" Grizabella nodded, leaving her be for the moment. "And a girl?"

The queen cried out and she pushed again. Grizabella moved between her legs, rubbing her arm gently.

"You're so close...I can see the head, my love. One more push, just one more…"

The queen screeched softly as Grizabella caught the tiny, squirming kitten in her paws, severing the cord with her teeth and glancing up at Astyanax, who had gone quiet. The kitten, on the other hand, mewled and cried, but Astyanax barely registered the sound.

The queen's eyes were heavy lidded and she looked so weak… but Grizabella took the kit to her anyway, placing the tiny thing on her chest.

"A girl…" Grizabella whispered, concerned eyes watching Astyanax like a hawk, "What's her name?"

Astyanax's paws came to hold her kitten slowly, almost delayed, and she groaned quietly, "Rumpleteazer…" she whispered, "Sweet Rumple…"

"Astya… how can I help you? What's going on?"

"Bella… don't let Macavity get her. Please… Get her out…"

"I'm getting both of you out, and Demeter too. I promised," Grizabella said urgently, moving to her side and nuzzling the queen.

Astyanax gave her a weak smile, licking at her kitten slowly, cleaning her off with the last of the energy she had in her.

"Tell Demeter I love her…"

"No, Astya, no, you can do this. You're fine…"

"Thank you, Bella…" the queen whispered, heaving a long sigh as the rest of her life drained away, until her limp form stared up at the ceiling.

Grizabella hadn't realised she had been crying – didn't even think to pick up the kitten. She just _stared_ , waiting for the queen to smile, or laugh. But there was nothing. Nothing except the feeble cries of the tiny kitten on her chest.

"Rumpleteazer…" Grizabella finally snapped out of it, taking the squirming kitten into her arms, nuzzling the poor thing until it stopped screaming.

"Is it done?" Macavity asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Grizabella turned to the tom, a hiss involuntarily leaving her throat.

"Ah, the aggression…" the tom chuckled, "Give the kitten to Ambrosia. Does it have a name?"

"You're not taking Rumpleteazer," Grizabella snapped, answering his question and denying him all at once. She tucked the kitten close to her chest, standing over Astyanax's body protectively.

"She needs to feed," Macavity said evenly, not fazed by her attitude, "Ambrosia will take her to one of the nursing queens. I wouldn't hurt her. She's my daughter…." He smirked.

Grizabella hissed at the mere thought, shaking her head. It was true, the kitten needed to eat…but it was too soon. Grizabella couldn't give her up – she may not get her back. Her promise had been broken. Despite her best efforts, she'd lost Astyanax. While she knew it wasn't likely anything they could've avoided – queens had problems in labour all the time – she still felt a hollow emptiness – like it was somehow her fault.

"Hand the kitten over," Macavity said, glaring down at her.

"Not to you," Grizabella finally relented. What could she do? She had a better chance of letting Rumpleteazer go now to rescue her later, than to try and fight against the magical tom.

Macavity glared, but summoned the queen called Ambrosia. The young queen came forward, almost tentatively, and held out her arms. Grizabella reluctantly passed the tiny orange kitten to her, fixing her with a hard glare.

Ambrosia nodded at her, knowing absolutely everything the old queen was saying through that glare. She would look after Rumpleteazer.

"Tamachin, Mostox – dispose of this mess…"

Grizabella's fur bristled and she hissed at the tom once more, staring down at her friend. They hadn't known each other well, even back at the warehouse… but still. She was part of her tribe.

"Her name was Astyanax," Grizabella snarled, "Have some respect…"

The two toms cautiously hauled the dead queen up from behind Grizabella, wary of Grizabella's unsheathed claws as they moved her.

"Oh Grizabella. Respect is a funny thing…" Macavity smirked, sauntering forward, "Some people take years to earn it… but me?"

Macavity's power surged forward and he pulled at Grizabella's mind, tendrils of power sifting through her emotions, until he found what he was looking for.

Immediately, her body language shifted and she was relaxed, smiling at the tom.

"Yes?"

"I can get it in seconds."

* * *

 _ **A/N: The family tree decision makes me cringe now...**_


	14. Mistakes

Grizabella didn't just hate Macavity.

She hated herself, too.

She hated herself for letting him get to her. For being so weak minded that he actually made her think that the whole situation was okay. That Astyanax's body was best off rotting in a dumpster.

Attentively, she'd listened as he described what would happen to Rumpleteazer. The kitten would become a henchqueen, and with her mystic ability, Macavity would teach her the tricks of the trade.

It had sounded like a lovely plan…until Macavity left the room.

Grizabella was snapped out of her trance and her good feelings were replaced with the horror and outrage, her blood boiling. She wanted to go after the tom, but he was long gone, again. Like magic.

She hissed to think that it was a valid excuse.

She stormed away, shooting daggers at anyone who passed her, until she reached Demeter's room.

"Grizabella!" Demeter exclaimed, before stopping in her tracks before she launched herself at the queen, "I- Is everything okay…?"

Grizabella couldn't even speak, tail twitching violently as she paced. The other queens in the room avoided her with wide eyes. Anger radiated from her, and nobody wanted to get caught in the crossfire.

Demeter sank to her belly, watching Grizabella move around the room, her head whipping around to follow her until she grew dizzy.

"Grizabella?" the kitten finally said softly, ducking her head a little.

The queen whipped around to face Demeter, and the kitten recoiled. After seeing her reaction, Grizabella took a deep breath in.

"Sorry, Demeter…" she sighed softly, circling the kitten and laying down next to her.

"You smell funny," Demeter murmured, nuzzling her gently and gazing up at her inquisitively. "Like… like someone I know…" she breathed, burrowing herself into Grizabella's fur and inhaling deeply. On all of Grizabella's trips to see Astyanax, she was careful not to touch her – not wanting to remind Demeter of her mother.

It hadn't been ideal, but it had been Astyanax's wishes that the kitten not think that her mother was somewhere in the same lair. Driven to escape to find her, Astyanax worried for her kitten's safety.

Grizabella frowned, sighing softly, "Oh… Demeter…" she breathed, "I…" she let out a soft breath, nuzzling the kitten. Astyanax's wishes seemed futile now.

"Who is it?" Demeter asked, frowning thoughtfully.

"Your mother…" Grizabella said slowly.

Demeter's ears perked slightly, her eyes lighting up, "Mother?" she whispered excitedly, "Is she here? Did you see her?"

Grizabella's ears flattened and she sighed softly, "She didn't make it, Demeter…"

"…I don't understand…" the kitten frowned, rising and glancing towards the door, "I want to see her."

"She died, Demeter…"

"No…" Demeter said quietly, "No, she… she couldn't have, I haven't seen her yet…"

"I visited her this morning…" Grizabella said quietly. She gave up all pretence. Demeter deserved to know, "Demeter, it was your sister…"

Demeter's eyes widened, her whole body vibrating, despite the tears that were forming in her eyes, "My sister?"

Grizabella nodded slowly, "She's safe… one of the other queens has her, but she's safe. She got to meet your mother before she died, if only for a moment…"

Demeter's mind had jumped straight to Bombalurina, unaware that Grizabella could be talking about another sister…

Grizabella watched the girl go from excited to sad again – probably still thinking about her mother.

"Can I see her?" Demeter asked softly, "My sister?"

Grizabella winced a little. Maybe this hadn't been the best idea, "I don't think so…"

Demeter's ears flattened, "I want to see her."

"Macavity won't let you,"

"I will see her…" Demeter growled, her tail swishing in determination, "I don't care what Macavity says. I want to see my sister."

Grizabella sighed softly, "Okay,' she murmured quietly, "You'll need to ask him then,"

Demeter started to give her a pleading look, before it turned into a frown, "Okay. I will. When we go out later today."

Grizabella's eyes widened a little, wanting to tell her not to. But… maybe it would be good for the kitten. Macavity couldn't really hurt her, right?

* * *

Demeter had been following Macavity for an hour now.

The journey today was long, and Demeter was growing tired.

She usually learnt a lot on these outings about the world, about people – how to avoid them and how to get by on her own. Most of it, Macavity hadn't actually taught her, more she had just picked up as they went. But today Macavity was irritable from the beginning, intent on walking until his paws dropped off.

"Sir?" Demeter asked softly, worried about upsetting him further.

"What is it?" Macavity asked without turning.

"I can't walk any more…" she called quietly, letting out a tiny mewl.

Macavity growled softly, "Bit further."

Demeter sighed quietly, her head drooping as she soldiered on, paws dragging.

Macavity looked back at her once, before letting out a frustrated grunt. He turned, plucking her up and tossing her onto his back, resulting in a surprised squeal from the kitten.

"Hush," he murmured, his pace quickening now that he didn't have to wait for her.

Demeter grabbed his fur, not wanting to fall off, and stared down at the tom in wonder. She didn't know how to read him at all. Sometimes if she sneezed, he would get irritated and yell at her…and yet sometimes he'd do things like this. It surprised her even more considering he was already angry in the first place.

They reached an abandoned park next to an industrial sector, and Macavity turned toward an empty building, climbing the stairs inside quickly until they reached the top.

He pulled Demeter off his back without a word, dropping the kitten on the ground as he stared out into the horizon, some of the tension leaving his body as he sniffed at the breeze. Demeter glanced at him hopefully, biting her lip as she tried to decide whether or not to ask about her sister now.

"Sir?" she mewled quietly, lowering herself to the ground and trying to look as small as possible. "Grizabella told me that my sister is here. Can I please see her?"

Macavity growled, glaring down at her and bristling, "Your sister?"

Demeter shrunk slightly, but nodded, "Grizabella told me that my momma died this morning… and that my sister was here…"

Macavity's mouth opened in a soft hiss, but he didn't speak. His tail swished in irritation, and he paced along the edge of the building. Demeter hung her head in silence. There was no way he would allow her to see Bombalurina.

"Where are we?" she tried to soften the blow, moving to the edge of the building and staring out.

The tom stopped pacing, letting out a tiny breath, "My favourite place…" he said quietly, and in that moment, Demeter saw the young adolescent he really was, "It helps me think…"

Demeter gave him a shy smile, "Really?" she whispered.

He nodded once, eyes narrowing and closing, feeling the wind shift his fur.

Demeter felt clear headed, for once. He wasn't using any of his powers, and he seemed so much smaller – as if one of his illusions was to increase his size. It was… nice. She let out a quiet purr, nuzzling into the tom happily.

His eyes widened in surprise, mouth almost dropping open as he glanced down. He hadn't had that kind of contact for a long time. He let her get away with it for a little while longer – perhaps she needed it as well – before lifting his paw and nudging her away.

Demeter blushed, her purr cut short, and she bit her lip, "Sorry…"

Macavity couldn't deny it any longer. He was growing fond of the kitten. Really, this had been the usual routine – he'd raise a female kitten from as close to infancy as he could, make them trust him, and then bringing them into his den as a permanent resident wasn't so hard. But Demeter was…different.

"Come on."

* * *

"Ambrosia!"

The queen was at his side in seconds, "Sir!"

"Where's the new kitten?"

"With Cheroot, is there something wrong?"

Macavity glanced down at the kitten by his legs, "Take Demeter to her…"

Ambrosia eyed the kitten with surprise, glancing up at Macavity once before nodding, "Yes Sir…" she murmured, before reaching and grabbing Demeter by the scruff of her neck.

She squealed in protest, and even Macavity looked offended, "She'll follow," he snapped, and Ambrosia ducked her head with an apology.

After shooting a suspicious glare at the kitten, she led her through another room to where a young queen was sleeping, a tiny ball of fuzz curled next to her.

Demeter frowned, confused, "Where's Bombalurina?"

Macavity gave her a sharp look, "Who?" he murmured, the name familiar.

"My sister?"

It took Macavity a moment before he realised, and his eyes widened, before he growled softly. Grizabella had stuffed up and yet she couldn't even get that failure right.

"This is your new sister," he muttered, unimpressed at the turn of events. "Rumpleteazer…"

Demeter swallowed hard, her breathing suddenly harsher, panicky, "No, this isn't my sister. Where's my sister? Where's Bomba? What did you do to her?!"

Macavity stared down at Demeter with mild concern as she burst into tears, all but screaming.

"Bomba! Bomba!" she shrieked, and Macavity snarled softly, glaring at Ambrosia as Rumpleteazer started to stir.

"Shut her up!"

Demeter continued to scream even as Ambrosia wrapped the kitten up in her arms, covering her mouth as best she could. Demeter squirmed and squealed and whined, biting and scratching, until Macavity roared, silencing the kitten with his magic and glaring at her.

Grizabella appeared in the doorway, eyes wide. The entire basement could hear her shrieks, and she recognised Demeter's cries.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"You!" Macavity turned on the queen, advancing on her.

Grizabella's eyes turned wide and she backed up, ears flat against her head.

"You're coming with me."


	15. Preparations

"So… how come you never play with us?" Bombalurina asked softly, startling Cassandra from where she was napping in the sun.

The Abyssinian glared at the red queen, keeping her mouth shut.

"You're pretty boring, you know that – right?" Bombalurina commented, stretching out above her and rolling onto her back happily.

"What do you know?" Cassandra finally said, "You're just a kit."

"A kit? Not for long. But at least I'm a fun kit," Bombalurina amended, "But really…Munkustrap said that maybe you were just adjusting to our new life. But it's been months. Are you not adjusted yet?"

"I'm a lot older than you, Bomba…"

"Being old doesn't mean you can't have fun…" she whined.

"I have fun in other ways…"

"Really?" Bombalurina turned her head, rolling back onto her stomach, "How…?"

Cassandra wrinkled her nose, "Not in ways you want to know about…"

Bombalurina frowned slightly, thinking for a moment, before her eyes widened, "Gross!"

Cassandra laughed, half amused and mortified that she'd put the idea into Bombalurnia's head.

"Wait, you and… Alonzo?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Cassandra hesitated before nodding, wondering exactly how far this conversation would go, starting to get nervous.

Bombalurina contemplated, frowning slightly, "Did you guys talk much before now?"

Cassandra laughed softly, "You think I'm a floozy? Of course we did. When Alonzo wasn't at Munk's side, he was with me…"

"Mmmhm…" Bombalurina smiled knowingly, a teasing grin on her face, "So… not often, then?"

Cassandra hissed, but it wasn't malicious, and tiny smile on her face.

"Do you think you guys will have kittens someday?" Bombalurina asked, almost wistfully.

Cassandra noted the tone, tucking that away for later, and let out a long breath. "Bomba…I'll tell you a secret if you promise not to tell anyone else,"

Bombalurina's eyes gleamed and she grinned widely, nodding and stepping closer to the queen, "What is it?"

"Promise not to tell?" Cassandra confirmed with her, and the red queen nodded eagerly.

"I will have kittens, Bombalurina... I believe I'm pregnant," she whispered, and Bombalurina shrieked.

"What?!" she exclaimed, and Cassandra almost pounced on her to keep her quiet, "Ew, yuck!" she laughed, "That means you're _old_ …" she giggled, dropping her voice to a whisper "And you're going to have kittens and be a _mother_."

Cassandra failed to see the downside of this, raising an eyebrow at the kitten, who was all but rolling around laughing.

Suddenly she sat bolt upright, gazing at Cassandra, "Alonzo is going to be a _dad_?"

"Shhh…" Cassandra eased, "He doesn't know yet. Nobody knows yet… I don't really know. I just… think I do. There's something… different, about me…"

Bombalurina screwed up her face, "Sounds silly…" she murmured, "Maybe it was a bad mouse?"

Cassandra shook her head, sighing quietly, "Maybe you'll understand some day…"

Bombalurina shrugged, flopping down next to her again, "Aren't you a little young for kittens? Despite what you said earlier… you're not that much older than me…"

"Almost four seasons…" Cassandra said indignantly, "Besides… when you're ready, you'll know."

"Do _I_ have to have kittens in four seasons?" Bombalurina asked, and the queen laughed, shaking her head.

"No, not at all. You don't ever have to have kits if you don't want to…"

Bombalurina nodded thoughtfully, satisfied with that answer, before another popped into her head, "Now that you're pregnant, you're not ever going to play with us, are you?"

Cassandra chuckled softly, "Nope…"

Bombalurina huffed softly, "When are you going to find out from Jenny?"

Cassandra wrinkled her nose, "I don't know. I doubt anyone would really approve…"

"I think another new kitten would be fun…" Bombalurina shrugged, "Besides, by the time your kit is born, Tumblebrutus will be old enough to wrestle…"

"You'll be older too…" Cassandra reminded her, but Bombalurina shook her head.

"Bomba!" Alonzo called, ducking as Plato flew over his head.

The kitten perked, grinning wide, "Bye Cassandra."

Cassandra watched with a small smile as Bombalurina joined the tussling, sighing quietly.

* * *

"Do you think Cassandra is okay?" Jenny asked softly, watching as the queen didn't seem to be involved in all the playing.

"You forget, she was the same back in the warehouse…" Asparagus was upside-down beside her, moon-bathing.

"And you have to admit, she's smiling more now than she was back then…" Jellylorum pointed out.

"I might check in with her anyway…" Jenny murmured, mostly to herself, before glancing at Munkustrap.

The kitten was watching over his tribe, pretending to play, but mostly Jenny saw that he was keeping an eye on them.

"Munkustrap…" she called, and the kitten's ears perked, head turning their way.

Within a few leaps he was on their level, smiling warmly, "Good evening,"

"We have a favour to ask you…"

He cocked his head, sitting back on his haunches. He threw a glance behind him, a practiced headcount in seconds, before settling with the older cats.

"How can I help?"

The adults exchanged pleased smiles, before Jelly spoke.

"The Jellicle Ball is fast approaching… and we were wondering if you wanted to help organise it?"

Munkustrap's ears perked, his eyes alight, "Oh! Yes, that would be…" he cleared his throat, "It would be an honour…"

Asparagus rolled his eyes at the formal tone, "I swear to the Everlasting Cat that if you don't start behaving more like a kitten, we're going to banish you from any and all responsibility…"

Munkustrap froze, and his gaze saddened as he stared at the adults, unsure what to say. His mouth twitched slightly and his ears drooped as he tried to fight the emotion bubbling behind his lips, until he could only bow his head.

Jenny nicked Asparagus with one claw, a gentle reprimand, and tilted her head, "It's okay, Munk…"

Munkustrap almost bit his lip so hard it bled, trying not to cry. He had thought he was doing the right thing, and yet nobody appreciated how hard he was trying. He wanted them to look up to him – to think of him as their great leader… but he was still just a dumb kit to them. As if he was still playing pretend.

Munkustrap bit harder as he remembered Growltiger and Genghis with Alonzo, wincing slightly. He was still playing pretend.

"Munk?"

"It'll start with the Pekes and the Pollicles," he whispered, not wanting to look at them. Finally he lifted his head and met their gaze, face serious, "And then…I want to sing for you, Jenny…" he breathed, "And you, Jelly…" he murmured, "I'll make it up… and this year, maybe we can play games… and you can tell stories?"

The adults were silent, concerned for the kitten and his change in attitude. His earnest face made them nod slowly, and he nodded back.

"It'll be small this year… but that's okay…" he breathed, gaze shifting as he started to think.

"Munk…" Jellylorum said quietly, "We can help you…"

"No," Munkustrap murmured, "No…I'll be fine. I…" he let out a sigh, rising to his full height, "I… I need to think."

"Munk!" Jenny exclaimed, getting up, "Munkustrap…you're not alone in this, sweetie. I know you think you are, but you're not."

He fixed her with an indulgent look, but his eyes were almost glazed. He was clearly elsewhere already.

"I know…" he said quietly, none of the adults believing him, "But I can do this on my own…"

Before they could protest, he turned on them and faced the kittens, arms outstretched to address them all.

"Everyone!" he called, waiting until all eyes were on him before speaking.

Bombalurina ended up with her legs over her head, but she still listened, cocking her head.

"The Jellicle Ball is coming! And on the night of the Jellicle Ball, we will all rejoice, for Old Deuteronomy will grace us with his presence once more!"

The kittens mewled excitedly, and Munkustrap smiled, pleased that they were all paying attention.

"In preparation for the Ball, we need to make sure the junkyard is secure. It's time to make a clearing, and to sort out dens for our returning Jellicles who may want to rest before heading back home. We need to be sure none of the piles will collapse while we tell our stories, dance and sing our songs…"

Alonzo was nodding, and Munkustrap smiled, "Alonzo… I want you to be in charge of the dens with Tugger. Bombalurina, can you organise the junkpiles with Plato?"

His gaze switched to Cassandra, "Cassandra… would you be able to help me hunt?"

"No!" Bombalurina cried, and everyone in the junkyard turned to face her, confused, "Um, I want to hunt. Cassandra can do the junkpiles…if that's okay with her...?"

Cassandra knew that her pregnancy didn't limit her, but she was grateful to the young kitten, who seemed to know a lot more than she let on.

"That's… reasonable…" the Abyssinian queen shrugged, trying not to look too pleased about it.

Munkustrap frowned, before shrugging, "However it happens…" he smiled, before gesturing to Bombalurina.

"Come on,"


	16. Not Safe

_**A/N: Trigger Warning for dark sexual themes. You have been warned.**_

* * *

Grizabella woke in Macavity's private den.

She was alone, and Grizabella found herself atop the mound of cushions and pillows that made up his bed.

She ached.

 _Everywhere_ ached.

She could feel every place he touched her, every scratch and bite, every pull of her fur until she'd screeched for him to stop.

He didn't use mind control on her, like he did with the others. At least they were tricked to enjoy themselves.

No.

He'd wanted to hurt her. To make her pay for the things she'd done. She wasn't even quite sure what those things were…

Grizabella pulled herself to her feet, legs shaky as she stepped down from the nest of cushions, letting out a slow groan as she stretched, taking the time to groom herself – to get rid of his stench from her fur. She slowly made her way back to the room Demeter shared, trying to look as dignified as possible.

Inside, she felt broken.

"Griz…" Beylandella's eye turned towards the queen, deeply laced with pity.

Grizabella recoiled slightly, her mouth opening in a short hiss, "What?"

Beylandella moved toward her, nuzzling her close and wrapping her arms around her, "We could hear you," she whispered, "All night, we heard what 'Cavity did to you, honey. I'm so sorry…"

Grizabella hissed, her stomach twisting with shame, and she pulled away from Beylandella and the Maine Coon let her, watching the queen with concern. Tears flooded her eyes and she turned away, her hands over her face as she sobbed.

The other queens in the room gazed at her sadly, unable to help, but they knew her pain. They'd all suffered the same fate… but not nearly as brutally.

Beylandella moved forward, offering comfort with another nuzzle to her back, and Grizabella couldn't help herself. She threw herself into her arms, tucking her face into her fluffy mane. Beylandella crooned softly, rubbing her back and trying to soothe her tears.

Grizabella felt him before he entered the room. She felt his presence stalking down the hallway, and her body went into automatic revulsion, hissing pitifully.

Demeter entered the room first, happily bounding in until she saw Grizabella, stopping short. Macavity was after her, almost surprised when he saw the queen on her feet.

"Grizabella…" the tom smirked, and Grizabella mewled quietly, trying to glare at him rather than cower.

"Get away from me…" she hissed, and the tom laughed quietly.

His power surged the room, and Beylandella moved away – taken by the magic. The rest of the queens were all still. Demeter's eyes fluttered shut and she yawned, curling into a ball to sleep.

Grizabella's heart pounded anxiously, and she backed up from the tom, but the magic caught her, making her paws still. She whimpered softly as he advanced on her, catching her jaw between his claws. He was getting stronger.

"Up and about already, my girl?" he asked, his other hand reaching for her side to draw her close.

Her eyes filled with tears at the proximity. He was everywhere, and she couldn't do anything about it.

The claws of his other hand found a particularly deep scratch, digging in and drawing blood until she cried out in pain. He smiled at the sound, humming quietly.

"It was nice to have you over last night. Feel like… recreating the memory?"

She wrenched her face from his hand, and he grabbed her again, claws digging in as he kissed her hard.

Her torso writhed, trying to get away, but he was too strong, and he kissed her deeply, before pulling away with a satisfied smirk, "Don't worry. I'll find you…"

With a twitch of his tail, he released her physically, but she still couldn't move. He left the room the same way he always did, and as soon as he was far enough away, the magic holding her in place left.

Grizabella collapsed where she stood, a fresh round of sobs wracking her body.

"Grizabella?" Demeter was at her side in seconds, still looking sleepy, "What's wrong?"

"She's just a bit upset, lovey…" Beylandella was back, a hand on Demeter's shoulder, "Best to wait it out-"

"No…" Grizabella whispered, wiping her eyes, reaching for Demeter.

The young kitten crawled into her arms, purring happily and tucking into her.

"I have to leave," Grizabella whispered, "Before Macavity locks me up, like the rest of you…"

Beylandella's eyes softened, and she nodded.

"No…" Demeter whispered, her eyes already sparkling with tears. She gazed up at the queen, shaking her head, "You can't. You can't leave me…"

"I have to, Demeter…" she whispered, "I can't stay…"

Tears marked their way down Demeter's face and she pressed her face into Grizabella's chest, shaking her head. Grizabella stroked her back soothingly, her own heart breaking. She didn't want to leave the kit…but there was no way she could stay.

Demeter's sobs echoed through the room. Everyone left her, eventually. Her parents, her sister. Now Grizabella. All she had was Macavity, Ayamico and Beylandella.

"Where will you go?" Beylandella asked, raising an eyebrow, "Back to the camera, or…to your old tribe?"

Grizabella winced, "I'd have a hard time trying to find them, if they were all still alive…"

"So where, then?" she asked softly, and Grizabella just shrugged, unsure.

"Find them!" Demeter said, her eyes suddenly wide, "You could find them, Grizabella!" she exclaimed.

Grizabella whined softly. She couldn't go back to the tribe. They'd skin her alive.

"Maybe…" she said quietly, petting at her again.

Beylandella sighed softly, glancing over at Grizabella, "You better go…"

Grizabella let out a shuddering little breath, before nodding. Demeter cried out, trying to get a grip on her fur, until Beylandella pulled the kitten away.

Demeter squealed, struggling against her desperately and Grizabella sighed, taking the small kit once more and holding her close.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, nuzzling her close, "But you have to be a good girl for Ayamico and Beylandella. And…" Grizabella closed her eyes, the lie tumbling too easily from her lips, "And I'll come back for you. I promise…"

Demeter gazed up at her with wide, innocent eyes, and slowly she nodded, "You'll find Bomba?"

Grizabella nodded, and Beylandella had to look away. She knew it wouldn't happen.

Slowly, Demeter let go of Grizabella, sinking to the floor with a quiet sniffle.

"Be good," Grizabella nuzzled her gently, glancing at Beylandella. The Maine Coon just nodded, waving slightly.

Slowly, the queen moved from the room into the hallway, determined not to look back as she navigated the halls, finding the entrance. She let out a tense breath, climbing the stairs into the sunlight.

For the two weeks, Grizabella lived on the street without any problems - mostly just trying to get as fair away from the lair as she could.

It was no big deal – she'd done it before. She ate out of dumpsters, or begged for food, or stole it herself. At night, she slept under cars, or balconies. It wasn't an awful life.

But then… she noticed some changes.

Changes she wasn't happy with.

The vomiting had started a few days after she had left, and she had only assumed it was her body getting used to the new food. But then it continued. Her body started getting a little rounder – a little heavier. She was easily tired out, sensitive, and more irritable than ever before.

It wasn't until the first movement of the kit inside her that the penny dropped.

She was carrying Macavity's kitten…


	17. The Jellicle Ball

Munkustrap found himself awake before the sun had set once again.

It happened a lot more often with the lead up to the Jellicle Ball. Bustopher Jones and Gus had arrived the previous night with Skimbleshanks, both toms approving of the new space. Munkustrap had greeted them with the utmost respect, trying to pass himself off as an adult…but it was clear they only wanted to speak to Jenny, Jellylorum and Asparagus.

Bombalurina and Alonzo played with the infants, while Munkustrap ran around – making last minute preparations. It had him stressed beyond belief, and even when he had done everything, he was still looking for something else to do.

His list of jobs had gotten so redundant that it included trying to groom Tugger's mane, and rearranging the trash piles for a more pleasing aesthetic.

Jellylorum eventually had to force Munkustrap into his den and threatened to exclude him from the Ball if he left. Not even that could get him to relax enough to rest. He paced in his den, mentally ticking through everything he had to get ready for the ball over and over again, until Jellylorum finally let him out again.

But finally, it was the night of the ball.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jellylorum asked, her eyes lifting to the skies as the sun started to set.

Munkustrap nodded, his heart pounding beneath his tiny chest, "Yes, of course…"

"Asparagus doesn't mind-"

"It's okay…" Munkustrap gave her a gentle smile, "I know I can do this…"

And Munkustrap did.

He introduced the Jellicles, before telling Jenny's story – the one he had started to make up in the tree. He sang songs and told stories, including the other cats and teaching them as he went, deciding to save his father's favourite for when he arrived. For once, the younger kittens were allowed to attend – Tumblebrutus mostly napped and stayed in Jenny's arms… but Tugger watched with wide eyes. It was his first ball, and his eyes never strayed from his brother.

The moon rose higher and higher, and Munkustrap started to get worried. Old Deuteronomy hadn't made an appearance yet.

At the moon's peak, it seemed like an ethereal glow took over the junkyard, and Cassandra rose to dance. The Jellicles watched, entranced, as she told the story of her life.

It wasn't a mandatory practice – a kitten didn't have to dance at the ball to come of age, but it was a ritual that most young queens liked to partake in. The toms were different – showing their age through their prowess…although some toms did like to show off for their fellow Jellicles.

As Cassandra's dance came to an end, and the glow over the junkyard seemed to fade, Munkustrap looked up and saw his father.

The huge tom stood at the entrance to the junkyard, a smile on his face as he watched Cassandra slink back to her place next to Alonzo.

Munkustrap cursed himself for getting lost in the magic, of not realising that Old Deuteronomy had arrived, and stood to address the gathered Jellicles.

"Jellicle Cats meet once a year," he started, capturing their attention, "And now – the Jellicle Leader is here!"

Wide eyes searched for their wise leader, exclaiming excitedly when they found him. The kittens rushed forward to greet him while the adults clung back for a moment, letting them have their moment.

Munkustrap wanted to wait as well – to greet him last…but he couldn't help himself, rushing forward and waiting his turn to wrap his arms around his father, laughing delightedly. He had done it. He'd made it to the Jellicle Ball.

Old Deuteronomy beamed proudly at his son. They'd all survived, and they were happy.

Munkustrap let the adults have their turn, and Old Deuteronomy called for a short break. The journey had been long, and the old cat was tired. Munkustrap eagerly lead his father to the throne they'd made for him out of an old tire, sitting by his side.

"You made it," he finally blurted, and Old Deuteronomy smiled.

"You thought otherwise?"

Munkustrap shrunk with a tiny blush, "I was worried," he admitted.

"And how have you been, my son?"

"Great!" he exclaimed, before he sighed under Old Deuteronomy's gaze, "Stressed… but coping."

"As long as you are coping," Old Deuteronomy nodded, "Stress and concern keep you attentive and alert. Without stress, I would think you didn't care..."

Munkustrap smiled shyly and nodded, taking the life lesson as a blessing. He'd missed the random tips and hints – never fully appreciating them when Old Deuteronomy had muttered them absently in the warehouse.

"Did you enjoy your trip?" Munkustrap asked, ever curious about his father's whereabouts.

"It was enlightening," he nodded sagely, his eyes almost distant. It was almost another hint- for Munkustrap to stop prying.

"Father?" Munkustrap asked after a moment, "Who will we lose this year?"

Old Deuteronomy didn't answer at first. Even though he had made the decision, it was a question that was weighing on his own mind. But finally, he shook his head.

"Lose?" Old Deuteronomy started softy, "My son, we do not lose a Jellicle to the Heavyside Layer." he admonished quietly, "But too many have been lost this year. To take another would be selfish. The Everlasting Cat will understand…"

Munkustrap paused, frowning slightly, before nodding, "Thank you…" he whispered softly, suddenly relieved.

He hadn't even known that not sending anyone was an option, and felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest. He gave a little shake, glancing around to their humble tribe, and smiling gently. Break-time was over, and with a flourish, he began with the famous story of the Pekes and the Pollicles.

* * *

Dawn arrived slowly for Munkustrap.

He had resorted to games, which had been an idea from Jellylorum. Tumblebrutus, Tugger and Plato had already collapsed in a heap by the adults, worn out from the whole experience, which allowed the older Jellicles to spar and play, perfecting their wrestling and stalking.

It was an unorthodox kind of year, but Old Deuteronomy found himself far from caring. His family was safe, and that was all that mattered.

Finally the junkyard started to light, and Munkustrap found himself yawning.

Old Deuteronomy looked up from the kittens resting at his side, and smiled down at his small tribe.

"This is usually the time when I make my decision," he said softly, so as not to disturb the sleeping kittens, "Tonight, I think I shall merely say well done. Well done for helping our tribe begin to recover, and well done to my son, for the performance tonight."

Munkustrap blushed, ducking his head to hide the enormous grin on his face. The other Jellicles who were still awake clapped – for Munkustrap and for each other.

"Will you leave immediately?" Jenny asked softly, and Munkustrap's gut twisted. He'd forgotten that Old Deuteronomy was going to leave him again.

"No…" Old Deuteronomy smiled, watching as Bustopher Jones prepared for departure, "There is still time…"

Munkustrap breathed.

It would be okay, for now.


	18. Time and Feelings

Time passed slowly for Demeter.

When Macavity interrogated the cats, it had been Demeter who had spilled the beans. She hadn't meant to – but his gaze, so intense, was too overwhelming, and she blurted that Grizabella had left.

The ginger tom was furious, lashing out at the other queens, and he refused to even come to the den to take Demeter out for an adventure. Eventually he came back, after a couple of days, daring anyone to look at him as he escorted Demeter into the open. She was scared of him, at first – reluctant to stray too far from his side.

When she wasn't with him, she spent her days dancing, and stalking, and pouncing. She was restless, and craved their outings…but something seemed off. Macavity was angrier, and less likely to indulge her whims. If she lagged behind or complained, he's snap and sometimes she even thought he'd hit her.

Even still… he made her feel safe, most of the time.

His mere presence calmed her – she could even tell when he returned to the entire basement, not just when he entered the room.

It had been some time since he'd taken her to the top of the building, and finally he did once more. He left her to her own devices up there, choosing instead to sit by himself at the very edge.

"Sir?" she whispered, and he stiffened, as if surprised she was even there.

"What?" he snarled, and she cowered.

"Nothing…"

Macavity sighed, forcing himself to relax, turning and slinking around her, a low purr rumbling from his lips, "Sorry, my sweet. What's wrong?"

She relaxed instantly, letting out a content little hum and leaning into his fur. He didn't have to mind control her, she even curled into him without prompting.

The change in attitude was exciting for Demeter, and she cherished every moment she could get.

"I love these… adventures…" she said quietly, "I just wish there were more of them…"

"Well…" he murmured, trying to be patient. She was still a kitten, after all, "I am busy, my love…"

She whined softly, nuzzling into him, "I know…" she said quietly.

He leaned in, nuzzling her gently and pressing a soft lick to her cheek. Her eyes widened and she stared at him in surprise, but he didn't do anything else. Slowly, she relaxed against him again, closing her eyes.

"Ready to go back, my pet?" he asked quietly, and she whined.

"Just… a few more minutes. Please?"

He sighed quietly, watching her, before nodding. She smiled gratefully, butting his shoulder and tentatively stepping to the edge of the building. She closed her eyes, letting the wind whip her fur back.

"Kit?" Macavity murmured softly, and an ear twitched to listen, "What are you doing?"

"It…it gets stuffy in the basement…" she breathed, "The air is nice out here…"

If she had been looking, she would've seen the flicker of humanity cross his face – a flash of remorse.

"Yes, well…" he breathed, "I'll do my best to bring you out more."

She sighed happily, turning back to him and smiling brightly, "Okay. Let's go."

He nodded slowly, leading her back down the stairs to the streets. She knew the way back herself, and he let her go in front.

"Sir?" she asked softly as they reached the basement.

"Kit?"

"My sister…" she said slowly, "The- the other one. The baby. What's… what's going to happen to her?"

Macavity paused contemplatively, "She'll be okay," he said softly, "A henchqueen. She'll learn to be a thief.

Demeter's eyes widened, "A thief?"

"She'll have a companion. One of my Henchtoms."

Demeter's eyes darkened. The nights in the basement had changed her – she'd listened to the Queens when they thought she was sleeping. The innocent kitten he was when she arrived was slowly being corrupted.

"He won't hurt her, will she?"

Macavity was surprised at the look on her face, knowing full well what she meant, "That's not up to me, kit."

A tiny mewl left her throat and he grumbled softly.

"Who knows what might happen. She's being weaned, and as soon as she can survive without milk, she'll join the Henchcats."

Demeter sighed. After her tantrum the other day, she was slowly learning she couldn't change much, "Okay."

Macavity watched her curiously for a long moment. She was changing, every single day. Growing older, more mature. Changing.

She was delectable.

He shivered gently, headbutting her gently, "Go inside. I'll be back later."

"I… I could come?" she suggested, but he shook his head.

"No."

Her shoulders slumped and he watched her head down the stairs, making sure a Henchtom spotted her before walking away.

Lost in thought, Macavity's paws took him across town.

Demeter was beautiful, kind and cunning. A teenager now, he'd watched her grow, but she never had the opportunity to take on responsibility. So she still acted like a child.

He was curious about her – what kind of queen she could've been had he not intervened.

Macavity frowned to himself, so confused. He was torn. Demeter wasn't like the other queens he'd been with. They were all so simple, but Demeter was something else.

His gut twisted as the slow realisation fell upon him.

Could it be…?

Was he in love?

He let himself play with the idea like a dying mouse, batting it from paw to paw.

His nose wrinkled angrily. Nothing good could come of it, if it _was_ the case. Love had no place in his life. He had goals, and aspirations, and a mate was not on his list.

He sighed to himself.

Their outings would have to stop.

He couldn't risk it anymore. She was growing too attached and he, well…he'd given her chances that other kittens wouldn't have gotten.

He found himself back at the basement with a little confusion – he hadn't aimed to be back so soon, but since he was there he padded down into the main rooms, greeting his Henchtoms, and his most trusted HenchQueen, Ambrosia.

"Your kitten is officially ready for training…" she smiled, inclining her head with respect.

He fixed her with a confused glare, "My kitten?"

"Rumpleteazer…" she reminded him, "Demeter's sister."

Finally it dawned on him, "It seems a little soon?"

"She's five weeks," Ambrosia protested, "Weaned and confident on her feet."

Macavity just blinked in surprise, "Five weeks?" he murmured, "Time has moved more quickly than I thought…"

"So…are we clear to start her training?"

Macavity nodded absently, "Put her with Mungojerrie. They're quite similar, aren't they?"

Ambrosia nodded, "Quite, Macavity. They'll make a good pair. We'll organise the training immediately. Is there any more I can do for you?"

Macavity paused, "She's mystic," he remembered softly, "I could tell, even before she was born. Is there any sign of magic?"

Ambrosia shook her head, "Negative, sir. Maybe she's magic sensitive, but otherwise she's an ordinary kitten."

He watched Ambrosia dubiously, but there was no reason not to trust her. He sighed, before another thought crossed his mind.

"Have we managed to track my old tribe yet?"

Ambrosia winced. She had hoped he wouldn't ask, "Not yet, Sir. But they can't have gone far. We counted a pregnant queen and five or six kittens."

"It's been months," he growled irritably, "Surely they didn't just disappear."

"We have little scent to go by. If you could-"

Macavity hissed, lashing out and pushing her away, "This is _your_ job. I have better things to do than waste my time with meaningless searches."

Ambrosia shrunk back, fixing him with a determined stare, "Of course, Macavity. How foolish of me to suggest such a thing."

He gave her a withering glare and she gave him the most non-threatening smile she could muster.

"Find them."


	19. Confession

Old Deuteronomy hadn't stayed long – a day or two, at most.

He had bid the tribe farewell, and for once, Munkustrap didn't panic. Nervous, yes, but he didn't cry and cling to his father like before.

The Ball had been… phenomenal. When he wasn't stressing, he had really been enjoying himself, and the tribe had listened and not much had gone wrong. He was proud of himself, and he seemed to hold himself higher these days.

It wasn't long after the ball that Cassandra revealed her pregnancy.

In fact, it was more like Cassandra's pregnancy revealed itself.

Being so slim, she couldn't hide the swell of her stomach. One morning it seemed more apparent than ever, and Jenny ushered the young female into her den for a check-up. Alonzo was called in soon after and he emerged looking stunned.

The news changed little.

Alonzo was still the same, and Cassandra remained aloof – choosing to nap in the shade more often than not, reluctant to speak to anyone.

And Munkustrap was faced with the idea of their tribe growing. A kitten. Another kitten. Tugger, Plato and Tumblebrutus were growing steadily, becoming more and more independent. Jellylorum, Jenny and Asparagus were settling. He had watched his own body change – Alonzo and Bombalurina's too, as they became adults. They were all more confident, their play no longer childish, but more practical. Their wrestling had a sense of urgency to it, a reality that scored them harder than any coming of age ever could.

They knew what death and destruction was.

They knew what was coming.

The elders tried to persuade them that they were safe, but they weren't stupid. Somehow, Munkustrap knew that Macavity wasn't done.

But the tribe had finally settled. They suddenly had routine. They had secured every junkpile, and made clearings, and other dens. They had started collecting rubbish that could be useful, putting it into storage for later. They created food reserves that they buried for 'just in cases.' Jenny had managed to gather medical supplies, and slowly set up an infirmary.

Everything was perfect.

But, of course, it couldn't last forever.

"Come on… you can do better than this…" Munkustrap hovered over the red queen, forearms on her chest to pin her.

They had become closer, that was for sure. With Cassandra's pregnancy, Alonzo spent more and more time with the Abyssinian Queen, leaving Munkustrap and Bombalurina to their own devices.

She let out a grunt, using her hind legs to kick him off. He went sprawling, a laugh leaving his lips as he sprang to his feet. He charged again, tackling her around the waist and knocking the wind out of her.

"Okay, okay…" she coughed, laughing as she stared up at the moon, "You win."

He sat up triumphantly, grooming himself of the dirt on his stomach.

She shook herself, gazing up at him with a soft smile, "You'll have to teach me how you got so quick,"

"Practice…" he chuckled, "I'm going to take down a stag one day," he said, eyes gleaming.

She snorted with laughter, "Oh, I can see that working out for you."

"Hey, come on. You don't think I could do it?"

"It would sit on you and you would die," she pointed out, and he shrugged.

"Well… maybe when we have a few more toms, we can take one down together…"

Bombalurina's smile widened as she listened to him, sidling close, "You're a good soul," she purred, licking his cheek.

Munkustrap's eyes widened and he grinned at her, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"Gross!"

A blur of black and orange wedged their way between them and Munkustrap glared down at his younger brother, who was growing into a fine young kitten.

"Tugger, you-"

"Munk!"

Alonzo appeared at the entrance to the clearing, eyes wide and almost disbelieving.

"Alonzo?" he raced to the black and white tom, searching him for answers, "What's wrong?"

"It's… uh… your mother…" he said, and Munkustrap's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Grizabella?" he whispered, glancing to the Junkyard entrance.

Sure enough, the grey queen was greeting Jenny and Jellylorum, who had wrapped her in a delighted embrace.

Speechless, Munkustrap padded quickly to her, but stopped short of actually approaching.

"Munk…" Jenny said soothingly, "Do you remember your mother?"

Munkustrap stared at her, exactly like his memory, but also not. She was dirty, malnourished and tired-looking. His heart ached as he stared at her, swallowing hard.

"Munkustrap…" Grizabella whispered, and Munkustrap's eyes shot to the tiny bundle in her arms.

The kitten was maybe two days old, grey and silver and white. Clearly her own.

"What are you doing here? How did you find us?" he demanded, slowly glancing at Jenny and Jellylorum.

"I… I've been searching for many weeks, Munkustrap. I've… I've been wandering the outskirts of the city, trying to find your scent," she explained tentatively, "But I found you once again…"

"Let's get your boy out of the weather," Jenny interrupted, "We'll have time to catch up soon."

Munkustrap sighed quietly, following silently. They moved up to the main clearing, shielded from the wind, and Munkustrap couldn't decide where to sit.

He longed to be with her – his mother, finally returned – but he also wanted nothing to do with her. In the end, he curled up opposite to her, knees tucked up to his chest.

Jenny provided her with a blanket, food and drink, and when Grizabella had settled, she gazed at them all with grateful eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered, eyes flickering slightly, "You're too kind…"

"Anything for one of the tribe," Jellylorum promised, sitting close.

"Now, who is this kit of yours?" Jenny asked softly, and Grizabella glanced down at the boy, almost with disdain.

"Admetus…" she said quietly, "He was early…" she whispered, "Far too early. I don't know if he's going to make it very long."

Munkustrap's eyes narrowed at the disregard for him. Another child she didn't care for. His brother.

"What are you doing here?" Munkustrap asked, and Jenny shot him a look.

"Munk, be nice. She's clearly come a long way,"

"Clearly. But why?"

Grizabella gazed at him, silencing the older females who protested.

"I know where Macavity is."

The fur on the back of Munkustrap's neck prickled, and the two queens beside him bristled.

"How could you know that?"

"This is his son."

There was a stunned silence, and Jenny covered her mouth with her paw. Munkustrap didn't know how to react. He gazed at the kitten with pity, and then at Grizabella with a bit of suspicion.

"So what do you want from us?"

"Munk, can you please… give us a moment?" Jellylorum asked softly, and Munkustrap narrowed his eyes.

"I'm in charge…" he protested. It was weak – he had never wanted to pull rank, but he also wanted to hear what his mother had to say.

"We just want to speak to her. We'll call you back if we need any leadership decisions," Jenny smiled, and Munkustrap huffed out a sigh, getting to his feet and retreating.

He returned to Bombalurina and Alonzo, who were staring at Munkustrap, eager for answers.

"I don't know anything! Only that she gave birth to Macavity's kitten,"

Bombalurina recoiled in horror, "Oh, the poor thing…"

"Poor thing?" Munkustrap asked, raising an eyebrow.

It took Bombalurina a moment before she raised an eyebrow straight back at him, "What, you think she went to Macavity, sprawled out on the cushions and let him put a kitten inside her?"

Munkustrap covered his face with his paws. That was something he never wanted to think about ever again. But… Bombalurina did have a point.

"You think she was forced?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Unless she _did_ want it…?" Alonzo said softly, before wrinkling his nose, "No, I can't imagine. And why would she be here now?"

"She could be a spy."

Cassandra waddled over, her stomach round and huge. Alonzo hummed happily at her presence, standing to nuzzle her and help her down to where they sat. She was days away from giving birth, and Jenny had been watching her insistently.

"A spy?" Munkustrap looked alarmed, and the pregnant queen shrugged.

"Or the kitten," she shrugged.

"Macavity doesn't seem like a strategist…more of an... ambush and kill..." Alonzo mused, but shrugged, "But we should be wary."

Munkustrap nodded thoughtfully, stretching out.

"Hey…" Bombalurina said softly, her tail flicking him gently.

He glanced over, frowning slightly, "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

He recalled their previous conversation about Grizabella, in the darkness, cursing himself for ever revealing the information in the first place.

"Of course…"

She got to her feet, holding out her hand, "Can we go for a walk? Just while they're talking?"

He glanced back to the elders, about to reject her offer, before sighing and nodding, "Okay."

He used her to help himself up, bidding Alonzo and Cassandra farewell. She took his hand as they walked to the entrance of the Junkyard, stepping out into the forest.

"How are you really feeling?" she asked.

"I'm _fine_ , Bomba…" he protested, "It's a shock, but she's here…so what are we going to do?"

"Is she staying? You could confront her!" Bombalurina said quickly, "Tell her how much it hurt you, and-"

"I'm over it, Bombalurina. What is the point of bringing it up?"

"Guilt," she said, a wicked grin on her face, "Make her feel it, as much as you felt it."

Munkustrap rolled his eyes, "She seems to have felt enough…"

Bombalurina sighed softly, perching on a tall rock and stretching out, "You have a soft heart, Munk…" she said quietly, "And you don't talk about your feelings."

"And you are brutal," he stated, "And cry in the middle of the night instead of talking about your feelings…"

Her eyebrows drew together in surprise and he bit his tongue.

"Sorry," he said softly, reaching out to her and squeezing her hand.

"That's okay," she said quietly, "But next time maybe believe me when I say there's something wrong…"

He stared up at her with a resigned little sigh, "I didn't think that the kitten was… an accident. I thought maybe that she had settled down again, had a kitten and was ready to be its mother. And had… bypassed me."

"Oh, Munk…" she purred softly, sliding off her rock to embrace him, rubbing his back gently, "It's okay…"

"I know it is…" he murmured quietly, his arms slung low around her lips, "I'm just… surprised she's back. And I don't really want her back..."

Bombalurina nodded, stroking his back, "I know…" she murmured softly.

His eyes fluttered and he shook his head, sighing, "Come on. We better go back…"

"Are you sure?" she asked, sad eyes watching as he drew away from her.

Munkustrap straightened, all vulnerability dissipating into the confident façade he threw up, "Of course…" he murmured, taking her hand and squeezing it gently, "Come on."

Worried, she followed him back into the Junkyard, back to the circle where Jenny and Jellylorum were now teary-eyed. Admetus was now tucked against Grizabella's side, sleeping, and Munkustrap and Bombalurina joined the group.

The moon was low now, and the early dawn lights were creeping across the sky.

"What's going to happen now?" Munkustrap asked softly, glancing between the three older Queens.

"We'd love for you to stay…" Jenny offered, and Grizabella's eyes softened.

"I want to…" she whispered, "But…"

Her insides twisted with anxiety. She had deliberated for the entirety of her pregnancy.

Demeter had urged her to find her family, and her eyes rested on Bombalurina. The two girls were so different, in both markings and characteristics. If she hadn't known, Grizabella wouldn't have guessed they were sisters. She even wondered if Bombalurina knew her sister was alive.

In her head, it had been easy. She went to the Jellicles, revealed her secret, and while they were angry at first… they understood. But Grizabella was nervous now. These weren't the same cats that she had visited at the warehouse. These cats were alert, always on the lookout for danger. They had a dark flicker – a hurt in their eyes that didn't seem to go away.

She couldn't lie to them. Grizabella wouldn't be able to live with her guilt if she stayed and didn't tell them.

But it was so _hard_.

She gazed at her eldest son – Munkustrap. He was so big now, so strong. He would hate her.

"What's wrong, Grizabella?" Jellylorum asked softly, and Grizabella was surprised to find the tears in her eyes.

"I… I'm so sorry," she whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks as she blinked.

"Bella?"

"I told him…"

"I don't-"

"I told Macavity where you were."

There was a stunned silence, all eyes trained on Grizabella. Waves of emotions slammed against the group. Disbelief, confusion, sadness… and then anger.

Jellylorum was the first to bare her fangs, mouth open in a hiss, "What. Are. You. Talking. About?"

Her voice was so careful, the entire group balanced on the precipice. Fur bristled, claws extended.

"Please…" Grizabella whispered, "I didn't know what he would do. He… He asked me, he said he was remorseful, that he just-"

"Stop it!" Jenny snapped, her eyes blazing as she leapt to her feet.

Grizabella rose as well, holding Admetus close as she backed up, "Please, I swear, I didn't-"

"You single-handedly caused the destruction of our entire family," Jenny spat, advancing on the grey queen, "It's _your_ fault."

Jenny's limbs tensed and she was ready to pounce, to attack. Her anger had gotten the better of her, the betrayal too much. Her eyes were blazing and she looked murderous. She hissed, readying herself to-

Munkustrap leapt in front of his mother, his back to her as he stared down his fellow tribe members.

"Don't."

Jenny was immediately taken aback, eyes widening, "Step aside, Munkustrap…" she growled, "She's a _traitor_. She _killed_ us."

Each word sent pangs of guilt and terror down Grizabella's spine. She was openly sobbing, and the tiny kitten in her arms had started to squirm and cry.

"Even so, we are _not_ stooping to Macavity's level," he said firmly, his own heart racing, "You _know_ Macavity. You know the way that he controls and manipulates. He has magic beyond our control. You don't know what it was like for her."

Grizabella stared at her son in awe and shock. Jenny was still glaring. Bombalurina stared in disbelief at the events unfolding.

"You can't expect me to just brush this off, Munkustrap…" the queen hissed.

"She can't stay," Jellylorum agreed, her own eyes narrowed. She had been silent, consumed by the grief and rage, like a knife stabbing into a barely healed wound.

"Of course not. But there's… there's no reason to hunt her down…"

"What if she goes back to Macavity and reveals our location?" Jenny's voice was tight, seething.

"I won't," Grizabella whispered, "I want nothing to do with him. I'm… I'm leaving here. The train… I'm going far away…"

Munkustrap turned to face his mother, and the sorrow in his eyes was almost too much for her.

"I want to trust you," he said, almost pleadingly.

"You can," she whispered.

Munkustrap knew he didn't have long to deliberate. He had to make his decision _now_. It filled him with anxiety, not knowing what to do. Keep her or kill her? His stomach twisted and his eyes fell shut, making his decision.

"You're banished, Grizabella…" his voice was strong, masking the pain he felt, "You… you can't come back here. Ever."

She nodded slowly, unable to express the gratitude she felt.

"I'll…" he swallowed hard, "I'll walk you out."

"Munk," Jenny hissed, and the tom rounded on her.

"Enough, Jenny. I _know_ what she did. I _know_ what's at stake. But Old Deuteronomy would never allow you to turn on her this way. And neither will I."

The Queen glared, "You're making a mistake," she hissed, showing her teeth once more before she whipped around and stormed off.

Jellylorum stared at Munkustrap, eyes narrowing slightly, before she too turned and left – most likely to inform the rest of the tribe of what just happened.

"Munk…?" Bombalurina whispered, "Are you… sure this is right?"

Munkustrap glanced at the red Queen, sighing softly, "I don't know…"

She glanced at Grizabella distrustfully, before squeezing Munkustrap's hand and slowly slinking away.

Grizabella moved to wrap her arms around her son, but Munkustrap pushed her away.

"I don't forgive you," he whispered, walking slowly to the entrance.

"I-"

"I don't even _want_ to forgive you. I… I'm devastated that it was you. I… I never respected you, after you left me alone. I hate you."

His words were cruel, but there was no bite to them. She followed silently, unable to stop her tears.

"My tribe is… enduring the worst tragedy of their lives. And nobody will ever forget this. Your name will be passed down our bloodlines, and everyone will know…" Munkustrap was thoughtful, and he stopped at the entrance, swallowing hard.

"Munkustrap…" she whispered, and his eyes flicked to meet hers, "Thank you. I owe you everything…"

"I… I don't want your gratitude. I want you to leave."

She nodded slowly, a sigh leaving her lips, "Munk… tell Bombalurina that her sister is alive."

Munkustrap's eyes snapped to the Queen, "What?"

"Demeter is alive… Macavity has her."

Munkustrap's heart raced, his mouth opening and closing, "Alive? And she's okay?"

"She is… but his forces are impenetrable. I just… thought it might comfort you to know…"

Munkustrap didn't know what to make of the information – simply nodding, "T-Thank you…"

Grizabella closed her eyes, her anxiety returning. She was being thrown out onto the streets again, but this time she felt she truly deserved it.

She glanced down at Admetus, "Do you want to say goodbye to your brother?"

Munkustrap stared at her incredulously, "No, I-"

"Please…" she whispered, her big eyes staring him down.

Munkustrap sighed, taking the tiny kitten. He stared down at him – so fragile and new. His eyes weren't even open, and he was _so_ small. Grizabella had said the boy had come early – Munkustrap wondered just how early.

"Admetus…" he whispered.

Munkustrap wondered what would happen to the kitten, raised on the street with his mother. He wondered if Grizabella even knew how to be a good mother. He nuzzled the kitten almost fondly, wishing that everything was different.

He hadn't meant to say it, but the words tumbled out, "Where will you go?"

She didn't respond and he looked up with a frown.

Grizabella was gone.


	20. Admetus

It would've been so easy to leave him there. To put the kitten in a tree and walk away.

But it wasn't in Munkustrap's nature.

Jenny and Jellylorum were going to be livid. He didn't know if they'd accept the kitten…

He shook his head. Of course they would accept him. It was a _kitten_.

"Admetus," he said quietly, but the kitten didn't stir.

He frowned, watching his chest carefully, making sure there was still a steady rhythm to his breathing.

He was the child of a traitor and a murderer.

Munkustrap's heart twisted with pain for the kitten.

"Come on…" he said quietly, "If they won't look after you, I will…" he told the kitten, carefully making his way back to the junkyard.

Jenny was still seething – he could see the irritated twitch of her tail as she herded Tumblebrutus into her den. He held Admetus a little tighter, already on the defensive as he stood in the middle of the Junkyard.

"Munk, are you okay?" Alonzo asked, tentatively stepping forward, eyeing the kitten in his arms, "Bomba told me what happened…"

Munkustrap bit his lip, eyes downcast. His body language shifted - Alonzo relaxed him, "She left him. She just put him in my arms and left."

Alonzo's eyes widened, "We have to go to Jenny…"

"No, she's… she's angry still,"

"It's a kitten," Alonzo said quietly, "You know Jenny. She wouldn't just leave him."

Munkustrap glanced down at Admetus, "You know who he is, right?"

"Jellicles aren't born to be killers. He doesn't even have to know who his father is. He doesn't even look like Macavity."

Munkustrap's mouth twitched, "He wasn't always red and yellow," Munkustrap explained quietly, "Don't you remember? He changed himself… his colours…"

"Bright as sin," Alonzo breathed, nodding, "I remember… he was silver and grey. Same colours as you."

Munkustrap nodded, "Same as Admetus."

Alonzo bit his lip, "Don't worry about that. He's still a kitten, and Jenny wouldn't turn away a kitten in need."

As if on cue, Admetus squirmed, letting out a pitiful mewl. Munkustrap rubbed his stomach gently, hushing him. Tugger always used to settle when he did it, and it worked the same for Admetus.

"He must be hungry…" Munkustrap said quietly, glancing up to Jenny's den.

Alonzo bit his lip, "Tumblebrutus has been weaned for weeks…" he said nervously, and Munkustrap sighed.

"Okay, okay. Let's go…talk to Jenny."

Munkustrap let out a shaky sigh, curling Admetus closer to his body. Together he and Alonzo headed up to Jenny's den.

"Jenny?"

The queen stepped out from behind the curtains like she'd been waiting just behind them, "Quiet. Tumblebrutus is asleep," she said, before her eyes fell on Admetus. Her mouth fell open, eyes widening as all anger left her, "Oh."

Munkustrap tried to say something – anything – but the words didn't come.

"She's gone?" Jenny confirmed, and Munkustrap nodded.

With a huff, Jenny took Admetus from Munkustrap, cradling him close, "Go."

"Jenny, I-"

"Not now, Munk. I'll look after him."

Munkustrap's breath hitched, "I don't ever want him to know who his parents are."

Jenny's eyes softened, "We'll see, love. Now go."

Munkustrap nodded, lingering slightly as he gazed down at his little brother.

"He'll be okay, Munk. Come on…" Alonzo said, taking his arm reassuringly and tugging him away.

Munkustrap sighed, turning and following Alonzo back down to the clearing, where Bombalurina was waiting.

Together the three of them moved to the empty den they all shared.

"It seems that as soon as everything is good, something else comes along and…" Munkustrap sighed deeply, "Ruins it all."

"At least we know, now…" Bombalurina said quietly, "Who it was, and… we don't have to be scared?"

"She told me she would stay away from Macavity, but what if… what if she can't? What if he finds her… and what if he finds _us…?"_

Alonzo swallowed hard, reaching for Munkustrap's arm, "If he finds us, then we'll fight him."

"There's no point in worrying," Bombalurina nodded, "We knew this from the start. We live in an un-protected junkyard. The fact that we haven't been picked off by other alley cats is a miracle…"

Munkustrap sighed, "We're being outnumbered by kittens…" he huffed out a laugh, shaking his head, "Tugger, Tumblebrutus, Admetus, Plato…"

"And Cass-" Alonzo let out a little laugh, cutting himself off, "And mine…"

Munkustrap stared up at Alonzo with a bit of surprise. The tom was maybe a year older than him, but Munkustrap rarely felt the age difference – except for times like these. When Alonzo would hit a milestone before him, and Munkustrap had no hope of catching up. He supposed he didn't feel it because Alonzo was so much like him.

"You're going to have to be a little more responsible, 'Lonzo…" Munkustrap said quietly, "You're going to be a dad."

Alonzo laughed, shrugging, "We're all parents already," he murmured, "We've been teaching the kits how to play and fight and learn."

Munkustrap clenched his paws once or twice, a thoughtful frown on his face, "I guess you're right…"he said quietly, "I still feel so young…"

"We're all old enough to leave the tribe if we wanted," Bombalurina pointed out, "We can all have families of our own…"

"When is Cassandra due?" Munkustrap asked, tilting his head.

"Jenny said it could be any day now, to a week or more. She… she even thinks there might be more than one."

Munkustrap and Bombalurina's eye widened, "Twins?"

Alonzo nodded, a tiny grin on his face, "Yeah. Twins."

"Alonzo!"

Jellylorum called from Jenny's den, and the three cats poked their head out of their den as they headed over, but Jellylorum shook her head, "Just Alonzo," she said, and Bombalurina and Munkustrap exchanged glances.

Alonzo shrugged, stepping into the den, and Jellylorum waited until the two other kittens had turned away.

"I wonder what that's all about," Munkustrap murmured, glancing back at the tent as they found another place to stretch out.

"Maybe Jenny wants Alonzo and Cassandra to take Admetus in?" Bombalurina said softly, glancing up to where Cassandra was napping just outside of her den.

Seconds later Alonzo emerged, bounding to the entrance without a word and disappearing.

"Wha-"

"Munkustrap, Bombalurina…"

The silver tabby's ears twitched, and he stood. Jenny was waiting for them at the entrance to her den. Together they headed over, and a deep feeling of dread settled in Munkustrap's gut.

"I firstly wanted to say that I was sorry," Jenny said quickly, as soon as they had passed through the curtains that kept her den private, "Sorry that I reacted so harshly. You made the right choice, Munkustrap. She doesn't deserve to be hunted down."

Munkustrap internally let out a breath of relief, nodding and smiling reassuringly, "Don't worry," he said quietly, "You listened to me, and that's enough."

A screeching cry echoed through the den and Jellylorum hushed Admetus, rubbing his back gently, "Soon, kit. Be patient…" she soothed.

"Will he be okay?" Munkustrap asked. The kitten was pale and his cries were feeble.

"I've asked Alonzo to find some formula, by any means necessary," Jenny said quietly, "He needs to feed."

"By any means necessary?" Bombalurina questioned, her eyebrows steadily rising.

Jenny shrugged, "We can sort out trades among other surrounding Jellicles later, once we're more accustomed to the area. But right now, Admetus needs to feed. Alonzo will first check the surrounding houses… but if he needs to steal from a store, he will."

"And he knows what to look for?" Munkustrap asked, not really comfortable with the idea of stealing from the humans, but unable to think of a suitable alternative.

"I was very specific," Jenny nodded in confirmation.

Munkustrap nodded, "And… Admetus…" he said softly.

"He is welcome here," Jenny said firmly, "And we found him abandoned one night."

Munkustrap nodded slowly, satisfied, "Nobody else will know anything else. They don't need to. His lineage will not reflect the Jellicle that he is going to grow to be."

Jenny smiled proudly, "I see such a leader in you sometimes, Munk."

Munkustrap ducked his head, giving her a shy grin, "Thank you, Jenny…" he said, and she embraced him, pulling him into her chest.

He let his head rest on her shoulder – he was taller than her now, and it had been a long time since he'd hugged another cat.

"Jenny," Alonzo burst into the den, carrying a large carton of something, "Its goat's milk. I couldn't find anything else that you described."

Jenny nodded, taking it off him, "Thank you dear. It will do for now, but we'll go searching for something else later."

Out of breath, Alonzo nodded, sitting down in the corner. Munkustrap smiled a little, wringing his hands.

"Boma…?" Munkustrap said quietly as Jenny moved to prepare the milk for Admetus.

She turned to face him, a small smile on her face. Everything seemed to be shaping up. Alonzo stretched out on his back, chest still heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

"Grizabella told me something… just before she left," he said, reaching out to take her hand, "She… said that Demeter was still alive – that Macavity had her…"

Bombalurina didn't have a chance to react – her eyes widening and her ears perking – when Cassandra stumbled into the den. Her face was alight with worry, half-staggering as she came forward.

"Jenny!" she cried urgently, and the older queen turned in surprise.

"Will we get no rest?" Jenny murmured under her breath, "Okay, everyone out! Munk, here-" she passed him Admetus and a full bottle, which she had gotten from only the Everlasting Cat knew where, "Bomba, take Tumble," she was passing the sleepy kitten to the red queen, "Alonzo, get out."

"Cassandra…?" Alonzo murmured in surprise, leaning up on his elbows, "What's wrong, my love?"

A cry left Cassandra and Jenny rolled her eyes, "She's in labour. Get. Out."

Alonzo was spluttering, and Munkustrap dragged the black and white tom out – trying to balance Admetus and the bottle in his other arm.

Bombalurina was pale and looked like she was going to be sick, dropping the squirming Tumblebrutus. Immediately the brown and white kitten fled to the den where Tugger and Plato were playing.

"It's going to be _fine_ , Alonzo," Munkustrap reassured his best friend, petting his headfur comfortingly as he managed to coax Admetus into drinking from the bottle, "And hopefully in a couple of hours, you'll have two boisterous little clones of yourself."

Alonzo was also pale, and also looked like he was going to be sick, "It's too soon."

"They're full term. Cassandra's _huge…_ "

"I…I…"

Amongst Alonzo's babbling, neither tom saw the red queen slowly back up and slip out of the Junkyard.


	21. A Long Walk

**A/N: Well HELLO! Long time no speak! Most of the reason why I haven't uploaded is A) I haven't been writing, but also B) I hate the family tree so much that I want to claw my own eyes out every time I try to write this fic.**

 **But no matter. NaNoWriMo is coming up and I want to work on some stuff that I actually might get paid for, so I want to whip this fic out as my 'warm-up'. So hopefully it'll get some more chapters and I'll just ignore the gross decisions I made when I started this fic :) Apart from the family tree, I actually love this fic a whole freaking lot.**

* * *

Bombalurina didn't know where she was going.

She had walked for what felt like hours, but was probably only twenty minutes.

It hadn't helped that her mind was everywhere.

Demeter was alive.

Her sister. _Alive._

She swallowed hard to keep the bile rising in her throat. Her sister had been with Macavity for months now… and Bombalurina hadn't even bothered to look for her. It made her sick.

And now… she was regretting not telling Munkustrap she was leaving. A little bit of company would have been nice – not that he would have come. He would have made her wait until things had settled down. She could even hear his voice in her head – _"She's survived this long, Bomba. She'll be fine another couple of days."_

But that wasn't the point. She'd survived in Macavity's den. Who knows what awful things he could've done?

And with Grizabella showing up with his kitten…

She increased her pace, paws aching on the cement of the streets.

Bombalurina didn't know where Macavity's den was. She didn't know what direction it could've been in. She barely knew where the warehouse was from here.

Her thoughts had distracted her from the new smells… but as her mind stilled, suddenly they were everywhere. It must've been nearing dawn. There was rotting trash nearby, and a door slamming that made her jump with fright.

She heard the bark of a Pollicle, offended by her existence, to her left. But the big dog was behind a cage of some sorts, and she felt slightly safer.

What was she doing?

Wandering the streets alone in the middle of her night, trying to find someone who may or may not be in the direction she was going.

"You're a little too pretty to be out on your own…"

Bombalurina's fur stiffened and she whipped around to face a brown and grey tom. He had kind eyes, his fur clean and he looked well pampered.

"Speak for yourself, tomcat," she hissed, still bristled.

His eyebrows rose in surprise, both paws raised in defence, "Calm down, I meant no harm. I just… I've been watching you for a little while now…"

Bombalurina hissed, "You're not getting any less creepy…"

He gave her a friendly smile, sitting back on his haunches, "Relax…" he said softly, "I haven't seen you around these parts before. I got curious…"

"A cat can't roam a neighbourhood?" Bombalurina asked, raising an eyebrow at the tom.

The tom huffed, "You're awfully defensive. Who taught you to be so untrusting?"

Bombalurina's eyes narrowed, "You'd be wary of everything if your tribe was slaughtered in front of you."

The tom paused for a second, "You're… from the tribe that used to gather in the old warehouse at Sewardstone, aren't you?"

Bombalurina's ears flicked in surprise, "You… you know of my tribe?"

"Every Jellicle in a hundred mile radius knows of your tribe. It was one of the largest," he pointed out, "You don't get that status without recognition…"

Bombalurina was truly surprised at the fame of the tribe, ears twitching as she tried to comprehend, "How did everyone know, though? We had mystics…"

"The location of the warehouse was kept a secret, but Old Deuteronomy spoke, the train cats spoke. Any Jellicle who left the warehouse for their hobbies would talk of the tribe. Everyone knew, just not where. Just that it was somewhere in Sewardstone."

Bombalurina nodded slowly, "Oh."

"So where _are_ you now?" he asked, creeping forward slightly, "We heard about the attack, and ever since the warehouse has been deserted. Some even say it's haunted," he chuckled.

"I'm not telling you," Bombalurina's eyes narrowed again, and the tom's eyes turned sympathetic.

"I heard you lost a lot of your family. Did you… lose anyone?" he asked quietly.

She paused, forcing her tight throat to swallow. It was one thing, experiencing the tragedy, amongst those going through the same thing. But to tell someone? It left her feeling raw all over again.

"Everyone," she whispered, her ears flattening, "My ma," she whispered, "My father, my sis-" her eyes lit up and she shook her head, "No, my sister. She's alive, she's-" Bombalurina suddenly remembered why she was walking, where she was heading. The journey had made her almost forget. "Macavity has her."

The tom's eyes softened again in sympathy, "He does?"

She nodded, suddenly determined, "And I'm going to rescue her."

A wince, "Well, good luck with that, kit…" he said quietly, "Make sure you don't get captured yourself…"

She frowned at him, "I won't get captured. I'm small and clever."

"Do you even know where his lair is?" he asked with a sceptical smile that made her falter.

"No…" she murmured slowly, "No, I don't. Do you?"

He chuckled, finally getting to his feet, "Everyone knows where Macavity's lair is," he hummed softly, "I'll take you."

Bombalurina couldn't help but regard him with suspicion, hesitantly following him, "Why are you helping me?"

"Because I'm a house cat," he said simply, "The most action I get daily is when a stray mouse darts in front of my human's eyes."

She smiled a little, "Sounds pretty boring," she said softly.

He nodded and she struggled to catch up, falling into step with him.

"So… how come Macavity's lair is so well known to other cats? Doesn't that make him an easy target?"

"Of course," he hummed, "But he has henchcats skulking the place, both inside and out. Nobody gets in or out without his approval. And it's down a set of narrow stairs, so any attack would come slowly anyway. Plenty of time for the rest of the henchcats to rally and counterattack."

Bombalurina shivered slightly, biting her lip, "Oh…."

"What's your name, kit?"

She bristled this time, "Bombalurina. And I'm not a kit. I'm old enough to leave the tribe."

"I mean no offence, Bombalurina," he said gently, glancing back at her, "You may be able to leave, but you're still only a baby."

She grumbled back at him, "And what's your name then?"

"Tanker," he said, before pausing with a coy smile, "Not the most glamourous of names, but… you take what you're given. I was named by a six year old…"

Bombalurina smiled a little, "At least I didn't have that problem. I was born to the tribe,"

"Ah, yes. My parents belonged to a tribe. But they sold out when they were promised regular grooming and lots of food," he sighed, "And so the life of an alley cat was never destined for me."

"You could always join me, once I have my sister back. Or you could help me? It's never too late to be an alley cat…"

Tanker chuckled, "What, with this fur? No thank you. I do prefer the grooming,"

She rolled her eyes but smiled as she walked along beside him, lapsing into silence.

"So…" she asked after they moved into an alleyway, scaling a fire exit to get onto the roof, "How far is Macavity's lair?"

"Not far. Maybe another five minutes. It's quicker if we cut over the houses. Will you be able to make your way back?"

She bit her lip, "I'll find it my tribe again. I've got a good nose."

Tanker was silent, clearly worried for her, but he didn't say anything else. They continued over the houses until they reached a far more populated area, where people walked back and forth in countless groups, some stragglers here and there.

"It's there. Between the banisters is a staircase leading down…"

"Don't the humans get curious and go down?"

Tanker chuckled, "You can't feel the magic?'

Bombalurina shook her head with a deep frown, "I…what?"

"Macavity has the place hidden with his magic," Tanker explained patiently, "All the humans see is a continuous banister. You seriously can't feel it? It's… pretty strong…"

Bombalurina shook her head again, "I… can't feel anything."

Tanker made a soft noise of understanding, "You've never felt any other magic before?"

"No…" she said softly, "Is there… should I?"

Tanker shrugged, "Most Jellicles have some sort of magic sense. Some stronger than others, some able to perform magic," he smiled, "And some just don't. There's nothing wrong with it."

She bit her lip, nodding, "So… he'll know if I go in there?"

Tanker shrugged, "I don't know the full extent of his powers. Maybe he will, maybe someone will just tell him. Have you got a plan?"

"No," she said quietly, "But I'm getting my sister back. Thank you for your help."

He gazed at her warily, "Good luck, kit."

She nodded at him, before looking for cars and crossing the road. She lingered for a long moment, just at the entrance to the stairs.

Could she do it? Walk into Macavity's lair without a plan. What would he do to her?

All she knew was that she couldn't waste any more time.

She was going in.

* * *

 **A/N: Also, I'm pretty obsessed with Hamilton right now. Anyone else?**


End file.
